Eponine: StreetratFighterLover?
by PenAndInkPrincess
Summary: What if Eponine did not die at the barricade? What if Marius had been able to save her? Could they ever be more than friends in the after-math of the barricade?  I'm personally surprised it hasn't been done before. I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES. T in case.
1. Chapter 1

As she ran over the barricade, back to Marius, back to the only place she could ever want to be, she did not think of the danger she was in. She did not think that she could be killed. She did not think even of what would happen if she were injured. One thought pounded in her head, thrumming to her heart beat: _Marius, Marius, Marius_.

So she was shocked when she felt a crushing weight on her chest, and felt the wrenching agony, which cleansed her mind even further until she could no longer think of anything else. Through the torment, that one thought remained: _Marius, Marius, Marius_. Eponine was a smart girl despite going to school, she knew that with the amount of blood she was losing, she would more than likely die.

She wasn't ready, God she wasn't ready, but perhaps it was better this way. She knew that she had to make it back to Marius, but after that…? What? He loved Cosette in a way that he could never love her. That realization alone crushed and ached far more than the gunshot wound she received. It hurt in a way that only unrequited love can. It hurts you inside out.

It was as she was suffering from both pains that she finally stumbled over the barricade. She faintly thought that she heard someone shout out, but then Marius' face was there, and she had to hurry before she could no longer speak. Eponine felt the dark blackness closing in.

"I took the letter like you said,

I met her father at the door.

He said he would give it…

I don't think I can stand anymore-"

She collapsed forwards into Marius' strong arms. He gently maneuvered her to lay against him, his voice sharp with worry.

"Eponine what's wrong?

I feel there's something wet upon your hair.

Eponine, you're hurt! You need some help!

Oh God! It's everywhere!"

Eponine, detached by her torment from her body, looked down at her breast, slick and dark with crimson blood that poured still in great torrents. It plastered her thin blouse to her chest even more so than the rain that had begun to pour. Thin rivulets of red began to run off of her as the rain continued to pour.

Vaguely, she noticed as others grouped around her, and she heard Marius shout to one frantically to get a doctor.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius,

I don't feel any pain-"

Her chest throbbed harshly to remind her of her lie. But she couldn't bear to watch the torment in Marius' eyes. He was blaming himself. Eponine knew him well enough to realize that. And so she sang. Her voice was not perfect; it was rough from pain and exhaustion, but it still held a beauty that comes from sacrifice for someone you love.

Marius joined her, singing words of comfort to her. She smiled before gasping as sheer agony wracked through her body and she coughed on blood that was welling up in her mouth.

"I'm here."

"That's all I need to know…

And you will keep me safe,

And you will keep me close,

And rain…will make the flowers…"

"And rain will make the flow-"

With the last of her diminished strength, Eponine wrenched herself up and kissed Marius with the passion of one who knows it will be their last act on Earth. Without words, she conveyed to him her loneliness, and her love for him. And then…only then…did Eponine let herself sink into the darkness. Only then could Eponine accept death.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Marius' POV**

Marius cradled Eponine's small form in his arms. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobbing. He wept for the girl he held. The girl who had done so much for him. The girl who was his best friend.

"Marius! Wait! She is still alive."

Marius looked up at Enjolras, and noticed, for the first time, that Eponine was indeed alive. Her breath was weak and came in ragged gasps, and a small amount of blood trickled from the corner of her lips, but she was alive.

His hope rekindled, Marius stripped off his jacket and pressed it firmly to the would on Eponine's chest, trying to staunch the blood loss. When the doctor arrived, and Eponine was picked up and carried to a tent nearby, Marius waited outside at Enjolras' request. The older student knew that Marius would be no good to anyone when he was anxious over news of the street girl he was so fond of.

When the doctor exited the tent, his arms and clothes covered in blood, Marius leaped for news.

"How is she?"

The doctor smiled at him sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have done all that I can do for her. The rest is up to whether she has the desire to live."

"Please, may I go to her?"

"Yes. Perhaps if you speak to her she will have a reason to fight for her life."

As Marius dashed into the tent, the doctor looked after him sadly.

"Please God," he murmured, "let her live. Without her, I do not know what will become of that young man." He shook his head and moved off, readying himself for the upcoming battle and the resulting injuries he would have to see to.

Marius, too, prayed, as he sat beside the narrow cot that Eponine lay on. He held her small, cold hand in his own, his head bowed as he begged for Eponine to be spared.

"Let her live. If you do, I swear to you, I shall care for as I would for a sister. She shall not want any longer for food and shelter. Please, dear Lord, let her live…"

Marius kept a constant vigil over Eponine, alternately praying and watching, thinking over his feelings for the girl in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine had not truly thought about death. She had never had time to. When she was not fulfilling her father's orders, she was spending time with Marius. But surely death did not hurt this much. Wasn't it supposed to be painless bliss? Or had she gone to Hell?

Opening her eyes weakly, the latter thought was cast from her mind. If Marius was here, then it surely had to be Heaven. But that just brought her back to her original problem: if this was Heaven, then why did it hurt so much?

She reached out a shaking hand to place on Marius'. At her soft touch, his head snapped up, and he smiled, the radiance of it heartbreakingly beautiful to Eponine.

"'Ponine," she smiled weakly at the affectionate nickname, "you're awake." His voice was full of relief, and his shoulders lost the tension they had held.

"Is this Heaven?" She whispered, not strong enough to speak with her usual volume. He laughed and kissed her forehead gently.

"No. You're still on Earth. That was quite some stunt you pulled 'Ponine. And you're not allowed to do that to me ever again." He put a teasing anger in his voice, but he meant every word he said. Never again did he want to feel like he had lost her. It was the worst thing he had ever gone through, worse even than his separation from Cosette.

"Sorry." She grinned teasingly and tried to sit up, drawing in a quick breath when she felt a jab of pain. Marius helped lower her back onto the bed gently, brushing a stray piece of hair from her pale face.

"Don't 'Ponine. You shouldn't move too much too soon."

Despite her best tries, hot tears slipped out from her eyes, leaving moist trails before dropping onto the pillow her head rested on. Marius placed one hand on her cheek, concerned instantly.

"Are you in pain, 'Ponine?" His voice was soft, but carried an undertone conveying his concern…and guilt. He hated to see her hurt; never before had he seen her when she wasn't teasing and energetic. It was frightening to see her weak. She shook her head, trying to control the shaking sobs that caught in her throat.

"Y-y-you saved me." She choked out. But her voice didn't carry disbelief. Just an unrelenting pain.

"Yes. 'Ponine, how badly does it hurt?" He was about to get up and fetch the doctor to give her an anesthetic when she spoke again.

"Why would you do that to me? Why, Marius?"

Her voice broke on his name, and she started sobbing in earnest, ignoring the pain from her aching chest. She didn't have the strength to be fearless in front of Marius anymore.

Marius sat on the edge of the cot, careful not to jostle the crying girl in front of him. He shifted her gently, holding her against his chest and rubbing her back soothingly as her tears soaked the front of his shirt.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?"

"I wasn't gonna have to be alone anymore! Now I'm all on my own again. Why, Marius? Why?" Her sobs intensified, and Marius rested his cheek on the top of her hair, rocking back and forth in an effort to stop Eponine's crying.

"Sh, sh. No. You won't." He said, his voice firm yet gentle.

"You won't." He repeated when she looked up at him, her dark lashes glistening with tears. He kissed her temple softly, and she sniffed, swiping weakly at the tears still on her cheeks.

"But…now…I…" Marius saw more tears welling up in her large eyes, and hurried to finish the sentence for her.

"Will stay with me. 'Ponine, I promise. I love you, and I won't let you be alone anymore."

She lowered her head and snuggled softly back into his chest. Eponine wasn't stupid. She knew that he wasn't speaking of the love that he and Cosette shared. But still, she was slowly realizing that he did love her. Not in the way that a man loves a woman, but in the way that a friend loves a friend. And Eponine decided to be content with that…for now.

XXX

When Eponine was once again sleeping, soothed by the lullaby of Marius' heartbeat, he stood up, settling his best friend back on the cot and covering her up with a blanket. He kissed her cheek and walked out of the tent, headed towards a carriage driver that he knew was trust-worthy.

"'Ello, Monsieur." He greeted Marius as he approached, who in return nodded his head slightly.

"I need you to take my friend back to my residence. She's been injured, and I don't want her so close to the fighting."

"Mighty risky to be drivin' about town now."

"Please. I will make it worth your while." At the slightly pleading tone in Marius' voice, the carriage driver sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Alright, alright. I'll take the girl for you. No extra charge."

"Thank you, sir, thank you."

After moving Eponine gently to the carriage, and paying the driver, he handed the man a note.

"Give this to the elderly woman who answers the door. She'll see the seal and let you inside to take Eponine in."

The carriage driver took the note, nodded, and then clicked to his horses, popping the reigns against their flanks. Marius watched the carriage until it turned the corner, unable to stop the flood of relief that Eponine would at least be away from the fighting.

He turned around, striding purposefully back to the barricade. He couldn't die tonight. He had a promise to keep.

**Thanks for reading you guys! And don't forget: updates make me a faster writer! **;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to update you guys! Homework and projects, bleck…this chapter is Eponine-centered, as much for plot progression as character development, and frankly…I just think Eponine rocks! Enjoy, read, and review! Reviews make me a faster writer! :)**

When the carriage finally came to a stop after clacking over the cobblestone streets, the driver hopped down from his perch. He checked on the girl inside the cab, noting how pale she was, before stepping briskly towards the door, rapping sharply on the wood.

Peering out from the crack permitted by the chain still on the door was a small, plump woman in her early 60's. Near-sighted, she squinted upwards at the driver through the spectacles that perpetually rested at the end of her nose.

"May I help you, monsieur?" Her tone was polite, but with a distinctly worried undercurrent.

"I was told to give you this." He handed the message to the woman, who glanced over it briefly before shutting the door, then reopening it, this time with the chain unlocked.

"Bring her in, please!" He complied, and she bustled around him, leading him up a small staircase while muttering, "Tsk, tsk. Really. That boy is nothing but trouble. Joins a fight, sends a girl home, doesn't even come with her…little rapscallion." Her words were scolding, but her voice held an indulgent affection.

After lying her on the bed in the room he was ushered into, the driver turned, walking down the stairs and to his carriage before the woman had time to say another thing to him.

"My, my…what have we here?" The woman, a widow employed by Marius as a housekeeper, fussed over Eponine's sleeping form, removing her shoes and socks. When she parted the long coat and saw the blood, dried and plastered on the material of it and the blouse underneath, her brow crinkled. The woman, Mrs. De'Laraoh, was a notoriously clean woman, who couldn't stand the slightest speck of filth.

Stripping Eponine, who only shifted slightly in pain, of her clothing, Mrs. De'Laraoh sponged off the girl as best she could, rewrapping her chest with clean bandages and medicine. She was used to dealing with injuries, having raised five adventurous boys herself in the days of her youth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Eponine blinked drearily into consciousness, the first thing she noticed was her clothes; or rather, the fact that she was no longer wearing any. She sat up quickly, pulling the quilt on her up to her shoulders to cover herself. Wincing at the pain that shot through her torso, she surveyed the room around her, dazed and confused.

She racked her brain, trying to remember where she was and how it was she had gotten here…as well as wondering about her sudden lack of clothing.

While Eponine struggled to remember, Mrs. De'Laroah walked in, and smiled gently at the confused Eponine.

"My apologies, deary. Your clothes were an absolute mess."

Eponine blushed slightly, both at the mention of her worn and dirty clothes, and the presence of a strange woman when she was not wearing aforementioned clothing.

"Now that you are awake, you may take a bath so that I can change the sheets on the guest bed in the other room so that Marius may have his bed when he returns."

Eponine's blush deepened. She had been sleeping in Marius' bed? She couldn't help but feel a small thrill of satisfaction and victory. _Guess what, Cosette? He may love you, but I slept in his bed first. _The fact that he was not in the bed at the time was irrelevant to her.

"Right this way, dear." Moving shakily to her feet, Eponine found it odd that this woman kept using affectionate terms like "deary" or "dear" to address her with. Her parents had always…well…the nicest thing she had ever been called was "'Ponine" by Marius.

Putting all of her energy into staying upright, Eponine pitched forward unsteadily, her head still light from blood loss. Her knees threatened to buckle underneath her as she shuffle-walked after the woman, who her tired brain had finally recognized as Marius' housekeeper.

After a short walk that felt like a never-ending trek of willpower to Eponine, Mrs. De'Laroah opened up a door to a room that contained a copper tub, already filled with hot water, steaming the small room to a warm sauna. Soft-looking towels laid on a small table to the right, folded beside a creamy white bar of soap and a comb.

Mrs. De'Laroah walked down the hallway, closing the door behind herself. Candles lent the room a soft, intimate feel, and Eponine stepped carefully into the tub, bracing herself on the sides to steady herself. She sighed softly with pleasure as the water settled around her shoulders. Tipping her head back, she luxuriated in the feel of the water; she hadn't had a hot bath to herself since…ever. Even in her family's more prosperous days she had always been the last to take a bath, and by then the water would be cold and dirty.

Eponine started when Mrs. De'Laroah walked back in, armed with pitcher, scrub brush, and a look of determination. The younger woman raised one eyebrow slightly. She wasn't used to the way the higher class lived…but she was fairly certain they didn't take baths together.

Her questioning glance was answered with a soft smile from the older woman. "You look tired. I thought I would wash your hair for you, and help you get clean. Honestly…Marius must've taken you to the barricade with him. It's fine and dandy if he goes there himself, but really, taking a lady with him is-"

"I went on my own," Eponine interrupted, feeling the need to defend Marius. Inside she was glowing slightly at the fact that she had been called a lady, as opposed to the more…colorful terms she was used to. "I delivered a message for him, but then I went back. He didn't want me to, and he got me help when I was shot." Realizing that she had not introduced herself, she said, "My name's Eponine by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are, dear girl. Marius has told me before how well you know this town, and how well you get along, and what a good friend you are, and etc., and etc." Mrs. De'Laroah winked at the astonished Eponine. "You've been good to him, deary. I feel almost as if I know you myself."

Dragging a stool over, Mrs. De'Laroah poured a pitcherful of water over Eponine's head before lathering up the blood and dirt covered hair with soap. Letting herself relax for the first real time in a long while, Eponine released the tension in her shoulders, focusing on the clean smell of the soap, and the feel of her hair being washed. It was an odd experience, but one she enjoyed nonetheless.

Only while Mrs. De'Laroah was fiercely battling the snarls in her thick hair that Eponine's thoughts-as they usually did-turned to Marius. Her brow crinkled slightly and she chewed on her lip. Was he safe? Were they winning? Had he been hurt? Did he need her? A hundred of similar questions shot through her mind at once, and only a sharp tug of the comb brought her out of meditation as she yelped slightly at the unexpected pain.

"Sorry, dear. But I do believe that was the last knot. And good thing too, your bath water is beginning to cool."

For the first time, Eponine noticed that her water was indeed cooler, almost room temperature. Her entire focus had been on Marius, and on her worry for him.

Mrs. De'Laroah rinsed Eponine's hair, and then helped her out of the tub, and onto a stool, where she sat patiently as the older woman helped to dry her off gently with the soft towels. After she was deemed dry enough, Mrs. De'Laroah rewrapped Eponine's chest with clean bandages and helped her into a cotton nightgown. Mrs. De'Laroah also French-braided Eponine's long hair, tying the end off with ribbon as she chatted amiably with the younger woman.

"I never did get around to having a daughter, though Lord knows I tried," she laughed here, pausing before continuing. "There, I believe we're done now dear."

"Thank you," Eponine mumbled, being overcome with an uncharacteristic shyness, as well as sudden tiredness from being clean, warm, and in the softest clothes she had ever worn.

"Unfortunately, I did not get around to making up the guest bed, so for now you may just rest in Marius'. I'm sure he won't mind." Eponine wouldn't mind it either.

Entering what she now knew to Marius' room, she looked around. The bed was in the far right corner, near a window to the left. Under the window was a small desk, covered with assorted papers, books, and all manner of disorder. She smiled to herself. It was definitely Marius' desk.

A chest-of-drawers was tucked into the left-hand corner, with a mirror and dresser occupying the middle of the left wall. A wardrobe occupied the left corner closest to the door. Crossing to the bed wearily, Eponine stopped short, looking at her reflection in the mirror before walking closer to it in disbelief. She pressed her fingertips against the cool glass to be sure it was really her reflection.

She barely recognized herself. Gone was the rough and tumble street rat, with tangled hair, dirt, and hand-me-down clothes. Standing in the mirror was an uncommon beauty of a woman. Her rich, shining hair was pulled back, and one braid fell over the skin of her collar bone becomingly. Her eyes were large; dark, curling lashes framing them. Her cheeks, no longer covered in grime, were a pleasant pink from her warm bath, and her lips, no longer chapped, were the color of roses. The thin material of the nightgown clung to her figure, which did not look malnourished and overly-thin, rather, she looked attractively shapely. _I look pretty, _she thought, surprised. She never would have thought she possessed the ability.

She grinned, and her ethereal doppelganger copied the movement, her face lighting up with a coquettish smile. Feeling like a princess in a story book that she had badgered Marius into reading her when she was younger, Eponine slid into the sheets, inhaling the scent of them and the pillow. They smelled like Marius, and she was comforted into the haze of half-sleep, half-awareness almost instantly. Before giving her mind entirely to the welcoming arms of sleep, she sent a quick prayer up to God:

_Let him come home, God. If you never listen to me again, just grant me this one request: let him keep his promise. Let him come back from the barricade, God…let him come back to me. _

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! Have no fear; there will be Marius in the next chapter. I just needed this one to introduce a new character, and give Eponine a new lease on life, and I didn't want to make you guys wait for an update any longer. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long for a new chapter. Dumb school projects…bleck… I'm reading the book right now, so don't be mad at me if I'm incorrect in some aspect, especially the battle. Thanks! Please review!**

Marius, ducking down to reload his musket, allowed himself a quick thought as to Eponine's welfare. Before standing up again to trade fire with the forces sent to crush the barricade, Marius sent up yet another quick prayer for her safety. He noted with penitent amusement that this was the most he had spoken with the Heavenly Father in a while.

The thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he lowered the barrel of the musket back over the wall in front of him. He swallowed back the bile that rose to his throat when he hit a soldier in the chest, sending a quick spray of blood before the young man-who seemed to be about Marius's own age-collapsed to the ground in a muddied heap. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that other soldiers trampled the man, who just lay twitching slightly. The perturbed Marius decided it was best to look away after he shot for the remainder of the fight.

XXX

Eponine, waking up and blinking blearily into consciousness, noted the smell of bread, sending her stomach into a loud growl. Mrs. De'Laroah laughed gently.

"Hungry, dearie?"

Eponine mumbled her assent, blushing, before Marius again returned to the forefront of her mind.

"Is he back yet?" She didn't need to clarify whom she spoke of. Mrs. De'Laroah sighed before smiling softly at her.

"I'm afraid not dear." At Eponine's panicked expression, she hastily amended, "But I wouldn't worry just yet. You know how boys are. Their attention is focused for a second or two before something shiny catches their eye. He'll be coming through the door any moment." Mrs. De'Laroah decided that a little white lie was okay in this circumstance. It wouldn't do to have the poor girl working herself to hysterics, or, God forbid, insisting on going after Marius herself.

"Come on, dear girl. Fasting won't do anything." As Eponine passed her, moving gingerly, Mrs. De'Laroah-to the girl's shock-pinched the flesh of her hip and clucked her disapproval. Taking Eponine firmly by the elbow she chided, "Come along, dearie, I'll get some meat on those bones yet! You're far too thin."

Eponine followed meekly for once, rubbing her hip.

XXX

Back at the barricade, both sides were met with a stalemate. The students and men of the barricade, while at disadvantage in number and arms, held out with the vantage point the barricade offer, allowing a better shot at any who dared come too close.

Both sides were tiring of the fighting, natural human exhaustion taking a toll on both factions. And then all Hell broke loose.

Marius never did learn what started it, but suddenly he was swept up a stampede of bodies, pressed inwards on all sides. Men were fleeing, shoving past each other in a desperate bid for safety and freedom.

Dimly, he heard Enjolras yelling for them to cease, to return and fight. Then Marius caught a glimpse of him. At some invisible projectile, Enjolras stiffened, before dropping to one knee, one hand pressed to his stomach. Marius fought to be free of the mob, fighting to aid the valiant leader, but it was to no avail. Before he was brushed backwards in the flow of the crowd, Marius saw Enjolras doubled over, coughing up blood.

When finally the crowd began to dissipate in force, Marius ran to wear Enjolras lay, bleeding from a wound in his stomach. He had been hit by a piece of shrapnel, which tore through him, exposing flesh that was never meant to be outside the body. Blood trickled from the corners of his lips, and the young visionary was gasping for breath, like a fish removed from water.

Marius knelt beside him, and Enjolras's eyes, glazed and unfocused, turned slightly in his direction.

"Mar…ius…" he rasped.

"I'm here," he answered, past the lump in his throat brought on by witnessing the proud Enjolras brought to such a vulnerable state.

"This…is to be…the end of me-" Marius, sensing he was unfinished, didn't interrupt, waiting for Enjolras to finish coughing up viscous crimson. "Do not…forget…to remember…red and black, Marius, red and black. They may…take our lives…but they can't take…our freedom!" He finished forcefully, despite the whisper his voice had become. With his final declaration concluded, Enjolras closed his eyes, and slowly, painfully, drew his last breath. (**A/N: I wish I could take credit for that last line of Enjolras's speech, but, alas, I cannot. It's from the movie Braveheart. Okay, resume reading.)**

"Goodbye, my friend," Marius said, though he knew that Enjolras was beyond hearing him. It was as he attempted to drag the corpse away from the central path that Marius felt the first shot hit him. It burst, brilliant in its pain, from his leg. He gasped, collapsing down to the ground beside Enjolras's still form.

The bullet had hit bone, fracturing it on impact. Marius drew in breath through his teeth, trying to ignore the pain as he attempted to stand again. He half-crawled, half-drug himself through the mud before two more shots hit him, one burying itself in his shoulder, and another glancing off of the side of his head, above his ear.

Before blackness completely overwhelmed him, Marius dimly saw a form leaning over him, and a strong, smooth voice soothed him.

"Rest, Marius…rest."

XXX

Eponine ate slowly, one eye always glued to the door, ready to leap up at the slightest sound. Softly at first, and then growing in volume, came the rumbling noise of a human stampede.

Eponine, joining Mrs. De'Laroah at the door, shouted out to a man she recognized, "What is this? What's going on?"

The man, pausing only for a moment, bellowed to her, "The barricade has fallen. We run for our lives. Stay inside whatever you do!"

Eponine gasped, one hand flying to her throat. Trying to cling to the last traces of calm she possessed, she scanned the crowd of bodies for a sight of Marius' curly hair. (**A/N: I always see Marius with curly hair, so that's the way he looks in my story. I'm the author, I have that power.) **

As the crowd moved on, and there was still no sight of Marius, her breath began to come faster. Mrs. De'Laroah tried to keep her calm, murmuring words of comfort, and rubbing her arm slowly.

"Now, now, dear heart, there's no reason to panic-"

The older woman continued on, but Eponine was oblivious to it all, one thought resonating through her mind: He promised to come back.

XXX

Faintly, as though through a dream, Marius heard the loud voices of arguing men, after a few minutes, Marius decided that it was two men. It seemed a herculean amount of effort would be required to open his eyes, so he kept them shut, barely on the verge on consciousness. He knew if he allowed himself to drift to sleep, he would likely never wake up again.

'So what?' A voice in his mind argued, 'Cosette is gone. Is there any point in living?' Marius had to admit…the voice made a very good point. 'What harm is there in death? What have you to live for?'

One name and face flashed through his mind: 'Ponine. She needed him to live. He had promised her. He moaned weakly, and tried to focus on the conversation between the arguing men. Dimly, it clicked in his muddled mind that they were arguing over someone.

"This man has done no wrong! He needs a doctor's care!" What man? Oh, that must be him. They were arguing over him. The words had been spoken by the strong arms holding him up, the only things keeping him on his feet, actually. The other man answered something, but he spoke too quickly for Marius to catch it.

"Quickly, Javert! He's standing in his grave!" Javert…the name meant…_something_ to him…but was it really worth the effort to try and remember? He thought not.

Suddenly, he felt the ground move from under his feet, and he noticed with belated surprise that someone was carrying him. By the smell, they were in the sewers. Marius, just noticing the pain from his wounds, gasped as the man carrying him stumbled slightly, provoking sharp flashes of sheer agony. A strong voice once again soothed him with, "Rest, Marius, rest." He happily complied, drifting in and out, fighting against surrender to utter blackness, but not wanting to face the pain of complete consciousness.

"What is your place of residence?" Marius sluggishly realized that it was he being addressed, and he struggled to remember the answer. The man repeated the question, and Marius, just remembering, answered him. The man grunted his understanding, and silence resumed, the man's footsteps echoing through the large labyrinth of tunnels.

XXX

Valjean looked down quickly at Marius, who was limp in his arms, his breath rattling shallowly in his chest. The boy was a wreck.

Blood stained his once-white shirt a deep ruby color, and the crimson liquid also plastered the hair on one side of his head. One leg dripped a steady stream of the life-giving fluid, and Valjean quickened his pace. The sewer was no place to tend to the boy's wounds, and he would probably only accomplish making them gangrenous.

He was stopped at a gate by a solid padlock on the iron. He growled in vexation at the lock, glaring at it as though willing it to open by sheer will power.

"Trouble, monsieur?" Came a nauseatingly nasal voice from the shadows. Valjean stiffened as Thenadier stepped from the wall into the weak illumination offered by the moonlight pouring in through the grate. He felt a small amount of relief that at least this time at their meeting, Valjean was not being attacked by a horde of rogues. He still looked about quickly, his nerves on edge.

"Do you know a way out of this sewer?" He asked cautiously, trying to change his voice slightly so as not to be recognized.

"Why of course, monsieur, I have the key." Thenadier grinned greedily, "And I'll open the lock…if they price is right."

Valjean tightened his jaw. It was predictable that the thief would seek payment. "200 franks." He said.

"900," Thenadier countered. At Valjean's furious glare, he continued, "It's your choice, monsieur." He glanced down at Marius, who was noticeably pale. Thenadier nodded his head to indicate him. "But I don't think your friend there really has many options.

"400 franks," Valjean all but growled. Something about the fierceness of his expression awakened Thenadier's sense of self-preservation. He grinned, exposing yellow teeth as he moved to unlock the gate.

Maneuvering Marius to one side, Valjean reached into his pocket, flinging a fistful of bank notes at Thenadier, who caught them before they could be ruined by the malodorous liquid at the bottom of the tunnel.

Stepping into the cooling night, Valjean inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, the scent of sewer still permeating his senses. He hurried towards the address that Marius had given him, knocking on the door with his booted foot.

XXX

A heavy thudding sounded at the door. Eponine's head snapped up fast enough to make her neck pop audibly. She didn't notice, and hurried fast enough to the door that she was slightly dizzy. Peering out through the crack in the door, her gaze was riveted immediately on Marius, who lay pale and sallow-skinned in the arms of a large man. She wrenched the door open, almost hitting Mrs. De'Laroah off of her feet.

The girl quickly ushered the man inside, pulling him to Marius' room with surprising strength. After placing him gingerly on the mattress, he stepped back, and then told Mrs. De' Laroah that he would fetch a doctor. Eponine didn't even hear the exchange.

The older woman thanked him sincerely before stepping towards Marius. She was blocked, however, by Eponine, who perched on the edge of the mattress as she ripped off Marius' blood-soaked shirt, and examined the wound in his shoulder. It had already started to clot, and so she moved on to examine the wound on his head. It was still bleeding, so she snatched a roll of bandages off of the side table and wound it around his head with gentle fingers.

Noting that his leg was injured as well, she moved to his breeches, but Mrs. De' Laroah stopped her, grabbing her hand, and shaking her head slightly. Eponine, realizing what she had been about to do, instead rolled up the leg of the garment, and examined the injury there.

"I think it's best not to touch it too much dear, it appears to have struck bone." Eponine nodded, allowing the more experienced woman to wrap it enough to staunch the bleeding until the doctor arrived.

Eponine moved back to Marius' face, stroking his cheek. His eyes opened, and finally finding hers, he smiled weakly.

"See, 'Ponine? I told you wouldn't be alone." She laughed gently, placing her palm on the side of his face. He leaned into her warm hand, and she smiled at him softly.

"I should've made you promise not to come back _damaged._ I'll remember to specify that in the future." The both laughed at her teasing, until Marius winced.

He felt something on his head, and moved to touch it, but Eponine caught his hand in her own, bringing it back down to rest over her heart.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching."

Valjean returned with the doctor, and Eponine, reluctantly, moved to stand outside the door. She kept one ear pressed to the wood, and when she heard Marius cry out in pain, she almost burst back in, ready to duel the doctor to the death for hurting Marius.

Mrs. De'Laroah-luckily enough for the doctor's sake-put a hand on the girl's shoulder, pulling her away from the door.

"But-" Eponine began.

"No, dear girl, you must let the doctor work. Besides, you shouldn't be upsetting yourself. In case you forgot, you are injured as well dearie." Eponine's wounds decided to remind her of their presence at that moment, throbbing painfully enough that she winced.

Tsking in disapproval, Mrs. De'Laroah steered Eponine to the parlor and set her to work winding yarn into a ball while made up the bed in the guest room, keeping one ear on the alert should she need to intervene if Eponine tried to interfere in the doctor's work.

She smiled to herself.

"Ah, young love…" she said to no one in particular.

She chuckled to herself when she returned to where Eponine sat, having accomplished nothing in her attention to any sound from Marius' room.

When the doctor emerged, shutting the door behind him, Eponine rushed past him back into the room. The doctor-having barely avoided being trampled by the one-girl stampede-stared after Eponine incredulously before looking back towards Mrs. De'Laroah, who wore a look of affectionate amusement. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

"He should be fine after he rests. Make sure that he stays off of that leg for a while, and I want him to rest. Sic'ing that girl on him might be the best way to ensure he stays in bed. I removed the two bullets, and set the bone in his leg. Lucky for him, they missed anything important. He can be expected to make a full recovery."

After giving Mrs. De'Laroah a small bottle of pain relievers, and saying he would come again in a few days to check up on Marius' leg, the doctor left. Valjean had slipped away earlier, after paying the doctor himself.

Mrs. De'Laroah, looking into the room where the two were, smiled at the scene.

Eponine sat on the bed, gazing at the sleeping Marius with nothing but the purest of love shining in her eyes. She gingerly sponged dirt and blood off of his bare torso, careful of the pristine white bandages wound about his shoulder and upper chest. Pausing in her diligent work, she pressed her lips to his softly, and when she moved back, she touched her nose to his, closing her eyes and sighing softly.

Before she closed the door, she heard Eponine whisper, "I love you, Marius." Mrs. De'Laroah smiled to herself and said, too softly for anyone else to hear, "He may not realize it yet, my dear, but he truly does love you, too."

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Ooo! Foreshadowing! : ) Please review, si vous pleis. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy and review, pretty please! Reviewers get kisses from characters of their choice!**

When he awoke to a dull pain, the first thing the disoriented Marius saw was the gently smiling face of an angel. It took him a moment to realize that the female was not, in fact, an angel, but was instead Eponine.

He couldn't help but notice how different she looked. Marius had always been half-way aware that his best friend, Eponine, was fairly pretty; but freshly washed and in clean clothes with her hair back…she was probably equal with Cosette in terms of beauty.

"Good morning, slug-a-bed." She said softly, smiling. Her smile was contagious, and Marius grinned back.

"What a sorry pair we are, 'Ponine. It seems neither of us can avoid bullets."

"It also seems that neither of us can remain conscious at the same time either," she teased. "You've been asleep for a good 9 hours."

Marius, alarmed, made to sit up, but a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder kept him down. He looked at Eponine with surprise.

"I don't think so, Monsieur," she scolded lightly.

"Well then why are you up and about, Mademoiselle?" He countered.

"Because there is this crazy student who made me wait and worry for him to return from a fight at the barricades. And when he did come home, it was in the arms of a stranger, as the student was unconscious from blood loss. Now, can you possibly guess who that might be?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, 'Ponine." They both laughed, for this was the first time in a long while they had been able to tease each other so lightly, and they enjoyed it.

"Are you alright?" Eponine asked, suddenly serious. "The doctor left a bottle of medicine, so…" She let her sentence trail off.

"No, I'm perfectly fine 'Ponine. But what about you? Are you alright?" Marius searched her face for any sign of pain. Satisfied that there was none at the moment, he relaxed slightly as she smirked at him and giggled. He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I don't recall when you became my mother."

"Ha ha," Marius responded lightly. "I don't recall you becoming mine either."

"Well maybe I should. You can never stay out of trouble, young man." She scolded him teasingly, setting her hands on her hips.

"And you, mademoiselle, need someone to keep you out of trouble." They laughed together until Marius sobered, wincing inwardly at the memory of Eponine on the verge of death. "Really, 'Ponine. What in God's name were you thinking? You could have been killed! You should never have come back to the barricade. It was foolishness, it was-"

"And you, _monsieur_? Risking your neck at the barricade simply because you couldn't be with Cosette? That isn't foolishness?" Her temper was rising. How dare Marius scold her when she was only following his example? If you can't have the person you love, you might as well try dying at the barricade.

"'Ponine, you obviously don't understand what it is to be fated never to be with the only one you could ever truly love."

"Don't patronize me Marius, don't you dare! You don't have the faintest clue what I feel! So don't act as if you do!"

"And you, Eponine?" He was using her full name, a sure sign that his temper was rising. She had risked her life coming back to the barricade, what had possessed her to do that? "Have you any idea the depth of my feelings for Cosette? How great my love for her is?"

"Oh, surely you're not going to start on this. I'm not even so sure Marius that you love her for anything more than flesh deep." Eponine's temper was rising. Having Marius mention his love of Cosette when Eponine could never have him was a low blow, and she was prickling from it.

"And what do you mean by that, pray tell?" Marius all but growled. Eponine's tone was suitably responsive to his, scathing at any mention to Cosette.

"I'm sure you know. For all that you love Cosette, you might as well visit the tramps at the harbor. That's probably all you want her for anyway." Eponine's tone was biting and harsh, and Marius had sat up against his pillows, his temper raging as well. Eponine continued, determined to lash against Cosette in any way possible. "And that's probably all she's good for. Nothing but a dirty prosti-"

Without his awareness, Marius' hand had flown up to slap Eponine across the face so forcefully it knocked her to the ground. They both sat in shock for a moment, equally surprised.

Eponine put one hand to her cheek, still stinging from how much power Marius had put behind striking her. It wasn't the action of getting slapped that shocked her. She had been beaten plenty of times at home. By her father, by his gang members…she had been hit worse. But never by Marius. Marius had never laid a hand on her to hurt her. He was the one man in Eponine's life who had never hit her. Until now.

Marius was stunned as well. He had never hit a female before. Especially Eponine. He knew that she had been beaten at home, even though she tried to cover the bruises and make up some story. Marius had never even considered raising a hand to her. In fact, the only time Marius had ever hit anyone was in childhood fights with friends. But Eponine had never been the recipient of any blows. He felt a cascading wave of guilt hit him. Sure, she had made him angry by speaking about Cosette in such a manner, but to actually slap her across the face?

One glance at her, still on the floor, made his heart clench even more. She looked so astounded, like he had beaten her

"'Ponine, I-" He began, but Eponine cut him off, her voice just a breathy whisper, heavy with unshed tears.

"Don't. I went too far. You hit me, and I deserved it. Goodnight, monsieur." She picked herself up from the floor carefully, wincing when she pulled at the stitches from her wounds. She softly shut the door behind her, and Marius flopped backwards on his pillows, cursing himself a fool.

'I'm such an imbecile.' He thought. 'I've promised her to protect her, I've told her I'm different, and then I go off in such a manner and hit her. Just like any other male in her life. She deserves better.'

XXX

Eponine, in the guest room, curled up into a miserable ball on the bed, tears leaking from her tightly-shut lids, soaking into the sheets. Her body shook slightly from her withheld sobs. It wasn't even from the pain of her cheek. It was from deeper pain than that.

"He would never have hit Cosette like that had she been speaking of me like that," she whispered to herself. "He would never have hit Cosette. Ever."

XXX

The next morning, Mrs. De'Laroah noticed immediately the change between the two. Eponine didn't go into Marius' room. She shuffled through the hall way on the opposite side of the door. She was quieter, more reserved. Her shoulders slumped in ultimate defeat. When Mrs. De'Laroah placed food in front of her, she picked at it, never really eating. She didn't even protest when Mrs. De'Laroah insisted on changing her bandages for clean ones. Eponine simply sat there, resigned, her head down like a dog that's received a beating.

Marius was different as well. He asked about Eponine. Was she feeling okay? Did she need anything? Was she in any pain? He acted as though it were her in a bed.

When he attempted to speak to her as she passed his door in the hall, she jumped slightly before scurrying onwards to her room. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

After two days of this behavior, Mrs. De'Laroah confronted Marius.

"Marius, what happened between you two? You've never been this long without speaking to one another."

"We got into an argument, and I-I slapped her. Like a foolish idiot, I slapped her because she was saying things I didn't want her to. I'm such a fool."

"Tsk, tsk. You should have some more patience with the girl."

"I know. But she can make it so difficult! She has such a temper. If she was more like-" He cut off abruptly, realizing what he had been about to say.

"If she was more like Cosette?" Mrs. De'Laroah finished for him.

"Yes. If she wasn't so argumentative, then the fight wouldn't have started."

"If she wasn't so argumentative, then she wouldn't be Eponine, now would she?"

"No…but…maybe that's a good thing! If she was more like Cosette…" Marius trailed off, and Mrs. De'Laroah shook her head disapprovingly.

"You know that you don't mean that, Marius. You wouldn't truly change Eponine, now would you?"

"Yes!" Marius snapped, pouting rather like a child who knows he's going to lose an argument but still continues on for the sake of his pride. Mrs. De'Laroah raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, and Marius knew he had lost.

"No…I wouldn't. If she wasn't Eponine…then she wouldn't be my closest friend in the world." Marius conceded his loss gracefully, trying to save some shred of his pride. "But still! That doesn't mean she should bandy about and gamble her life at every opportunity! Going to the barricade was foolishness!"

"Foolishness to you, perhaps, but not to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Marius, have you ever considered that poor girl's home life, if it can even be called that? Think about how close the two of you have become over time. It's only common sense to her that wherever you should go, she would follow. Life without you, for her, isn't life at all. Without you, it doesn't mean anything to her."

"Well it shouldn't be like that!" Marius exclaimed, exasperated. "Why should her life be dependent on mine?"

Mrs. De'Laroah chuckled at his oblivion to Eponine's obvious feelings. "Why don't you ask her that yourself? And, just a word of advice, try being a bit more patient this time."

As she walked away, she heard Marius mutter under his breath something along the lines of, "I would, if she wouldn't be so damned difficult."

**That's it for now! Gaspies! A bad word. I don't usually use swear words or coarse language in my writing, because I don't cuss in real life. But I feel, in this situation, it's appropriate. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Flashbacks will be in **_**italics,**_** 'kay? Enjoy!**

"Ugh!" Eponine hurled her pillows across her room with all of the force she could muster. She had heard the first part of Marius' conversation, but left before the ending.

"If I were more like Cosette?" She whispered fiercely, taking out her anger on a particularly unfortunate pillow. "If I were more like that prissy, prim, little daffodil! Sometimes he just…he makes me…so angry!"

Finally, her anger spent, she slumped onto the bed, lying on her back. She angrily wiped away the rebellious tears seeping from her eyes.

"How does he do this to me? Reducing me to a sniveling mess!"

She rolled onto her side, her hair curtaining her face. If she were to be honest, she felt remorseful for the things she had said about Cosette. Eponine and Cosette had grown up to be friends. She smiled ruefully to herself, thinking back to a day they had made a silly promise that stuck with Eponine still…

_Eponine's parents had gone to visit a wealthy potential investor for their property, taking Eponine's siblings with them. As there weren't many guests, and none were expected to arrive-it being Sunday-Eponine and Cosette had been left alone at the inn. _

"'_Sette?" Eponine asked, peering around the corner of the doorframe that led to the room where Cosette was kneeling, scrubbing away at the floors. _

"_Yeah, Eppy?" Cosette said, pushing her golden hair from her flushed face with the back of her arm. Her hands were chafed, calloused, and cracked from water and hard work. The dress she had on was stained, and mended multiple times. It had once belonged to Eponine, but her mother had declared it indecent for any proper girl to wear, and it had been passed on to Cosette. _

"_Do you wanna go on a picnic with me?" She asked. Cosette's face lit up, her eyes shining with childish excitement and glee. But the mirth slowly faded away, leaving the thin-boned face of a little girl forced to grow up too fast. _

"_I can't Eppy. If I don't finish this…" She trailed off, shuddering in horror at the thought of the punishment she would receive if she didn't finish her chores. Eponine's face fell, until she thought of another idea. She scampered off, returning with her own wash bucket and rag. She dropped to her knees on the opposite side of the room, and, rolling up her sleeves, began to scrub. Cosette was perplexed. _

"_Eppy? What are you doing?"_

"_Helping you, 'Sette. If I help you get this done, then we can go, right?"_

"_I…I suppose."_

"_Good!" The two young girls exchanged smiles, before getting back to work, racing each other to see who could finish fastest. _

_XXX_

_Two hours later, every floor had been scrubbed in the house. Eponine leaned against a wall, brushing her bangs from her sweaty forehead, pleased with her work. She looked over at Cosette, whose eyes were scanning everywhere, terrified of having overlooked something. Eponine frowned, before she came up with an idea and smiled again brightly. _

"_C'mon 'Sette!" She said, grabbing the girl's thin wrist and dragging her up the stairs. _

"_Eppy, where are we going?" She asked. Cosette had been told she was __never__, under any circumstances, to go upstairs. _

"_To my room, silly!"_

"_But…but, why?"_

"_So you can put on one of my dresses for the picnic!"_

"_Eppy! I couldn't possibly-I-I-"_

_She was cut off by wonder at Eponine's room. A canopied bed occupied the side of one wall, with white-washed dresser and wardrobe. Dolls occupied shelves on the walls, lined up as neatly as little soldiers. _

_Eponine, releasing the awestruck Cosette, pranced over to her wardrobe, threw open the doors, and began rummaging through for a blue dress that she thought would set off Cosette's eyes perfectly. _

"_Aha!" She cried in triumph, making Cosette jump. Eponine unwedged herself from the wardrobe, and walked back over to Cosette, undoing the buttons on the tattered gown the girl was wearing, before slipping it over her head and replacing it with the blue one, trimmed with lace. _

"_Eppy! Really…I shouldn't be doing this! I might get in trouble!"_

"_Oh, shush, you pea goose! I won't tell, and you won't tell, so no one will have to know. Right?"_

_Cosette nodded slowly, excited to be wearing such a pretty dress. _

_After fastening the last buttons on the dress, Eponine moved to her dresser, retrieving her comb and a length of blue ribbon. _

"_Sit." She ordered Cosette, who complied. _

_Eponine quickly brushed out Cosette's flaxen hair, before braiding it and fastening the end with the ribbon. She studied her work carefully, and, satisfied that it was decent, pulled Cosette again to her feet. _

"_C'mon 'Sette! I know the perfect place!" _

_In a whirl of excited girlish activity, amongst giggles and squeals of joy, Eponine and Cosette packed a lunch of bread, cheese, meat, and fruit. Eponine informed one of the maids that she would be leaving for a while. _

_The maid, Arrianna, glancing at Cosette, who was peeking out shyly from behind Eponine, winked and said, "Be careful, and don't stay out too late!"_

"_Okay!" Cosette and Eponine chorused, as they ran through the door and down a small path to a lake. _

_They stopped in a meadow, setting up camp beneath an ancient oak tree situated in an ocean of wildflowers. After eating their lunch, the two girls happily explored, picking flowers and giggling as they splashed each other with cold lake water. _

_As they rested under the shade of the tree, they braided crowns out of flowers and chatted back and forth. _

"_Eppy?"_

"_Mm?" She asked, intent on her work. _

"_Thank you." _

"_For what?" Eponine looked up at Cosette, cocking her head to one side. _

"_For…being my friend." Cosette said shyly. _

_Eponine grinned, and placed her crown atop Cosette's golden head. Cosette, smiling, did likewise. Eponine twined her pinkie around Cosette's, and looked at her, trying to be sober in all of her happiness. _

"_We'll always be friends, forever and ever. Won't we 'Sette?"_

"_Mhm, Eppy. __Best__ friends…for ever and ever." _

**That's it! Sorry it's short, but this seemed like the perfect place to cut it off. Please press the magical button of mystical wonder and enchantment! *cough cough-review button-cough cough* **


	7. Chapter 7

Marius turned over in his bed for what seemed to him like the thousandth time that night. He couldn't get comfortable, and he knew why: he felt guilty about what had happened with Eponine.

'Have some courage, Marius! Just admit that you were wrong, and go apologize to her, otherwise you know you won't get any sleep tonight.'

'No!' Another side of him argued, 'Remember what she said about Cosette?'

'You still had no right to slap her!'

'She deserved it.'

'Do you really believe that? After everything she's done to help you, did she really deserve to be hit?'

Marius groaned, running a hand over his face. Resigned, he slowly rose to his feet, and when the world seemed steady enough beneath him, he walked out of his door and down to Eponine's, where he hesitated, hand raised to knock. He exhaled, trying to work up the courage to admit out loud that he had been wrong.

Eponine, meanwhile, was not having much luck falling asleep either. Frustrated, she sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair.

Her conscious was railing against her, berating her for saying such awful things about Cosette. She sighed, knowing that the only way she was ever going to get any sleep was if she apologized to Marius.

When she opened the door to find him standing there, frozen, it would have been hard to say who was more startled. They both leapt back. Blushing faintly, Marius cleared his throat.

"Um…'Ponine? Can we…talk?" His voice was soft, trying not to offend her, and trying to alleviate the awkwardness of having been found standing right outside her door in the middle of the night.

"Yes…why don't you come in, so we don't wake up Mrs. De'Laroah?" She stepped aside, motioning for him to enter her room.

They both took a seat on her bed, avoiding each other's gazes. The tension in the room was palpable, and the pair could feel it smothering them. Unable to take it any longer, they both spoke at once.

"Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Oh, sorry, you-"

"I-"

They stopped, before breaking into laughter.

"Well, 'Ponine, in addition to our inability to avoid bullets, it seems we also share a tendency to speak together."

"It seems that way," she replied, smiling softly.

"Look, Eponine…I'm sorry for…earlier… I had no right to hit you."

"I'm sorry, too, Marius. I never should have said those things about Cosette. They were petty and mean and cruel." She laughed bitterly before continuing, "She's perfect. I wish I was more like her, to be honest. Maybe then I-"

"Hey! Do not forget, Mademoiselle, that it's my best friend you're speaking of." He grinned, hooking one finger under her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You shouldn't sell yourself short, 'Ponine. Don't ever change. I like you perfectly fine the way you are."

He removed his hand, and Eponine immediately missed the warmth of his skin against hers. Her flesh still tingled pleasantly where he had touched her.

"So, Monsieur, seeing as we both will not be getting any sleep anytime soon it seems, what should we do now?" She changed the subject, determined not to think of how it would feel to have his lips against hers, or to wonder if they would tingle, too.

"Well, Mademoiselle, the question you pose in an interesting one." Her hair was falling into her face, and he absentmindedly brushed the strands back, tucking them behind her ear. She looked up at him from under her lashes, and Marius was once again struck by how different she looked from the urchin girl he had been used to seeing. It both terrified and thrilled him to see this other, beautiful Eponine; like one of the fairy stories she had wheedled him into reading her when they were younger.

The moonlight streaming in from between her curtains fell on her skin, giving it an ethereal luminescence. Her eyes sparkled, even from the small amount of light, and her lips looked soft and moist. She was wearing only a thin shift, and it clung to her body, accentuating the curve of her hips and-

"Marius?" Eponine asked, making the youth jump from his daydreams. "Are you alright? Your face suddenly started getting red."

She leaned forward to place one hand on his forehead, and in doing so, made the shift even clingier in front. Marius had to struggle to remind himself to focus on her face.

"Are you sleeping well?" He asked, desperate for an alternate subject to focus on. She nodded.

"So I see Mother Marius is making yet another appearance," she teased.

"Haha. You're hysterical 'Ponine." He said sarcastically.

"I'm much funnier than you, Monsieur," she said with a laugh, flopping backwards on the bed sideways. Marius did likewise, turning his head to look at her.

"Only in your wildest dreams, Mademoiselle."

"Whatever you wish to tell yourself." She closed her eyes for a moment, smiling, before tilting her head back to gaze out of the window at the sky.

Marius sat up, looking out at the night sky as well. Eponine turned to face him, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her so that she was facing both Marius and the window.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Could you show me some of them?" Marius laughed at the excited tone of her voice.

"Certainly, Mademoiselle. A gentleman can never refuse a lady's request."

She scrambled up to sit beside him at the head of the bed, their sides touching. Marius swallowed at her sudden closeness.

He pointed to a constellation, saying its name, and giving a shortened version of the legend behind it. Eponine moved her head to his shoulder to gaze down his arm so she could see it.

They remained that way for some time, with Marius pointing out various constellations, and Eponine resting her head on his shoulder, asking an occasional question. After three constellations with no questions from Eponine, Marius glanced down at her before chuckling to himself.

She had fallen asleep on him, literally. He rested his cheek on her head before attempting to shift away without disturbing her.

He froze when he felt her arms wrap about his waist, effectively securing him in place. She nuzzled her head into his chest, sighing contently in her sleep.

After several failed attempts, Marius gave up hope of escaping from Eponine's hold on him. He settled for maneuvering her so that they were more-or-less laying down, one of his arms beneath her head. Her warm breath tickled, and her hair spilled over his skin, as soft as silk.

He shook his head slightly at his predicament, but he still smiled.

"'Night, 'Ponine," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She cuddled closer in unconscious response.

Marius fell asleep that way, lulled by the lullaby of Eponine's even breathing, and the warmth of her body. When Mrs. De'Laroah found them the next morning, still sleeping soundly, she smiled knowingly and shut the door softly behind her, deciding to let them rest for a while longer.

"I knew they weren't able to be mad at each other long," she said, in self-satisfaction that she was right.

Upstairs, the pair still slept, pressed together as close as two people can be.

**Oo! Developing emotions, perhaps? I just thought this would be a cute way to end their apologies. Please press the review button to receive a magical sparkling present of wonder! **


	8. Chapter 8

When Marius awoke, sunlight streaming through the windows in golden shafts, he almost yelped in surprise. He sifted through the previous night, trying to remember precisely why he was lying in Eponine's bed. Attempting to sit up, he was reminded why he had been unable to vacate her room.

Eponine's arms, despite the fact that the girl was still asleep, were locked around Marius securely. He smiled slightly, propping his head on his hand. He studied Eponine's face as she slept.

Her dark lashes swept downward, in contrast to the paler skin of her closed eyelids. Her lips were curved slightly, in the bliss of sweet dreams. The soft waves of her hair were splayed out around her, unbound from any restraint. The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed was slow and steady; she was completely relaxed.

Grinning with youthful wickedness, Marius picked up a stray feather that had come out of a pillow. He brushed it down Eponine's cheekbone, laughing as her brow crinkled and she unconsciously moved her face away from the annoyance. Marius continued with his little game a while, as the slumbering Eponine became more and more agitated. Finally, when he brushed it under her nose, she released him, swatting his hand away before blinking out of sleep.

"Marius?" She asked, confused, her voice still rough and soft from sleep.

"Yes. A certain mademoiselle trapped me last night when I was simply trying to be a gentleman and show her the constellations."

"Me?" She asked, her mind still not entirely awake.

"You're quite strong for your size; deceptively so," he said in reply, grinning.

"Mmm. Sorry." She said, as she rolled face down on her pillow, although her tone was too tired to sound repentant. Marius gave a snort of laughter.

"What a sincere apology, 'Ponine. Really, I'm moved." She turned her head slightly, looking at him with one eye from under a curtain of her hair.

"You will be." With that, she pressed her feet and hands against him, shoving him out of her bed. He hit the floor with a thud, taking most of the bed sheets with him.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head as he lay on the floor.

Eponine moved over, her face peeking over the side of the mattress. Fully awake, she grinned down at him teasingly.

"You may consider yourself moved."

"Haha." He sat up, grabbing her around the waist. "Perhaps you should be moved as well!"

He pulled her down with him. Eponine landed on top of him, rolling off to the side. She popped his arm, scowling, before bursting into giggles. Marius chuckled as well.

"I must say, monsieur, this may be the most peculiar awakening that I have ever received."

"I concur, mademoiselle. It's not every day that one gets shoved onto the floor by a pert young imp, after being trapped in a bed by aforementioned imp."

Eponine stuck her tongue out at him, and Marius copied her, crossing his eyes. They both dissolved into laughter, equally relieved that the disagreement between them was resolved.

Mrs. De'Laroah walked in, clearing her throat. When the pair on the floor-trapped in a knot of sheets-saw her, both faces reddened as they attempted to hastily disentangle themselves. She smirked, setting her hands on her hips firmly.

"Well, if you two are awake now, I would suggest getting dressed. You've slept through breakfast, and almost through lunch. Go along now, shoo, shoo."

Mrs. De'Laroah walked back downstairs, and Marius and Eponine picked themselves up off of the floor. At the door, Marius turned around to face Eponine, who was standing right behind him.

"Thanks for the…interesting night…'Ponine." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but at the same moment she had turned her head, so instead of his lips meeting their intended target, they pressed against hers. A shock like electricity jolted through them both. Marius quickly stepped out of the door, shutting it behind him.

Eponine and Marius both leaned against the opposite sides of the door, before sliding down the wood to sit on the floor. The youth's faces were red, and they were similarly puzzled at the sensation that had occurred. It had been a surprise, for sure, but it hadn't hurt…it actually felt rather nice.

A bump from downstairs roused the pair from their contemplations, and they proceeded to get dressed in their respective rooms.

Eponine, before slipping on her shirt, stood before her mirror, examining the healing wounds on her body. They looked better, thanks to Mrs. De'Laroah's constant tending.

"Eponine, dear, are you almost ready?" Mrs. De'Laroah called up. "Lunch is waiting!"

"Yeah, 'Ponine, c'mon!" Marius shouted.

"Coming." She answered.

Marius grinned at her when she came down, his leg propped up on a low stool. "Geez, 'Ponine. Did you have to make your clothes?"

Eponine stuck her tongue out at Marius, who responded likewise, but Mrs. De'Laroah only saw Marius when she turned around.

"Marius!" She scolded, tsking her disapproval. "Really! You would think you had no manners at all! I apologize, Eponine."

Mrs. De'Laroah walked into the kitchen and Eponine giggled softly while Marius glared at her.

After saying a prayer to thank God for the food, a new ritual for Eponine to perform, they began to eat as Mrs. De' Laroah prattled on in her own conversation, occasionally including Eponine or Marius.

"Ah, my John was a wild little thing, always into mischief, much like Marius here. Why, I remember once, when Marius was nine," she had to pause to laugh before continuing, "and he climbed out on the roof. But he didn't know-"

Marius coughed, interrupting her. "We don't speak of that," he said, blushing and avoiding Eponine's eye.

"Oh, monsieur…embarrassed?" She teased.

"No!" He defended hotly. "I just…would rather…um…" He floundered for a topic, desperate to avoid Mrs. De'Laroah's stories of him. "Hear about your stories, Eponine!"

"Um…alright…what would you like to hear?"

"What about…do you have any siblings, besides Gavroche?"

Eponine's gaze dropped to her lap, and her visage clouded with sorrow.

"What's the matter?" Marius leaned forward, placing a hand on hers. Mrs. De' Laroah quietly moved from her chair, and into the kitchen, giving the two some privacy.

"It's Gavroche…he…"

"Yes?" Marius asked softly.

"He was at the barricade. And…he should've come looking for me by now…what if he's…dead?" Eponine's voice had gotten progressively softer, and it cracked on the last word. Tears filled the rims of her eyes, ready to spill over. But she was too proud for that; she didn't want to cry. She choked back the crying that was ready to begin, determined to hold back until she was safely alone in her room. Eponine had given Marius enough to worry about.

"Eponine-"

"If you'll excuse me." Eponine cut him off abruptly, rising from the table and fleeing to her room quickly.

Marius felt as though a lead weight had dropped on his heart. Gavroche was indeed dead. He had been shot at the barricade. But how could tell Eponine that? For the first time in a long while…she was happy. She laughed and smiled and teased; Mrs. De' Laroah acted as though Eponine were her adopted daughter.

'Ponine was a strong girl, Marius knew, but if she found out that Gavroche was dead…it would break her heart. He chewed on his lip. He had two seemingly simple choices: he could tell Eponine that her brother was dead, and let her mourn him, or Marius could remain silent, and at least let Eponine hope that she would see her brother again.

What was the less of two evils?

XXX

Cosette sat in front of the mirror of her bureau. She ran an ivory comb through her long, smooth hair. Setting it down softly, she moved to the double doors that led onto her private balcony. The night air caressed her skin, and the night stars shimmered in the sky like gems.

She walked to the ledge, resting her arms on the rail, and placing her chin atop them.

"Marius…" She said, in a voice no louder than the whisper of the wind. She wondered where he was right now. When her papa had come home at last, she had tried to subtly ask him for information, but he simply shook his head, retiring to his rooms.

She scanned the night pensively, stopping when she saw two young urchin girls walking down the street together. A sad smile touched her lips.

"Eponine, what's become of you?" She wondered aloud.

Cosette had recently begun to think of her old friend quite a bit, after having seen her in her encounters with Marius. Even after the years apart, Eppy was easy to read. As soon as she saw her, it was obvious that Eponine desperately loved Marius; it was written in every line of her body, in every word she said to him, in every look she gave him. It was also apparent that her love remained unrequited.

The girl couldn't quite suppress the guilt that arose when she thought of the words she and Marius had exchanged. Marius hadn't been aware that Eponine was there, but Cosette had known. And a small, jealous part of her had wanted to hurt Eponine just the smallest bit, to keep her away from Marius.

Cosette was aware that her desire to injure Eponine was wrong. She had wanted to show Eponine that, at last, she had something of her own. But she knew it was wrong. Eponine had never been anything but a sister to her. When Cosette had cried, Eponine had been there to dry her tears. When Cosette had messed something up, Eponine had even taken the blame so Cosette didn't have to. They had been the best of friends, once.

Cosette still remembered when she had left Eponine's family.

_Valjean, or papa, as she called him now, had come for her. Joy filled her, almost ready to overflow. 'At last!' She had rejoiced within herself, 'There will be someone to love me.' _

_So excited had she been at the time, that she didn't even notice Eponine standing in a corner, disheartened at losing her friend. It was only later that Cosette had remembered, and by then, she was with her papa, safe and happy. _

_Before she had left, however, Eponine had found her. Cosette had been waiting in a coach, while Valjean finished a few transactions. She swung her feet back and forth, her new doll clutched tightly to her side. Humming a tune that Eponine had taught her, she looked out of her window, smiling. _

_A soft knock came at the door, and an equally soft, familiar voice called out, "Cosette?" _

_Swinging the door open, she almost clipped Eponine with it. _

"_Eppy!" She cried in delight as the girl jumped up into the coach. _

"_Hi, 'Sette." She said, smiling, before her smile faded. "Are you really leaving?" _

"_Yes," Cosette nodded. "Valj-Papa says that we are going to live in a new, pretty house, with a garden and everything!" She gushed in girlish excitement. _

"_Then…is this…goodbye?" _

"_I'm afraid so, Eppy."_

_The two girls embraced, squeezing each other tightly, as though the action could slow down their looming separation. _

"_I'll miss you," Eponine whispered into Cosette's hair. _

"_I'll miss you, too," Cosette replied, still clutching onto her friend. "But it won't be forever, right?" _

_Eponine pulled back, placing her hands on Cosette's shoulders. _

"_No," she said determinedly, "not forever. We'll meet again one day." She grinned, and they said simultaneously:_

"_Best friends forever!" _

_The shutting of a door alerted the pair to Valjean's approach, and Eponine made to jump out of the coach. _

"_Oh!" She said, digging in her pocket for something. "Here, I made you this. Hold out your wrist!" _

_Cosette complied, and Eponine tied a piece of ribbon and a scrap of velvet around it. _

"_That way you won't forget. I have one, too!" She pointed to her own wrist, where a similar adornment rested. _

_As Eponine hopped from the carriage and scampered back to her own dwelling, Cosette stared after her. When, at last, she could see her no longer, she looked back down at her wrist. Hastily embroidered, cramped, uneven stitches spelled out: 'E & C- Bestest Friends Forever and Ever.' _

Walking back into her room, Cosette unlocked her jewelry box, retrieving a small slip of velvet bracelet. Although years of wear and tear had worn the material bare, the lettering remained, imperfect but sturdy as always. 'E & C-Bestest Friends Forever and Ever.'

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I need to introduce Cosette into this story. Please review for magical, delicious, mystical baked goods from the realm of fairies and unicorns! **


	9. Chapter 9

Eponine tiptoed silently into Marius' room. She had left her shoes in her room and was wearing only a pair of stockings. A mischievous smile curved her lips as she carefully selected two books from Marius' collection.

This book borrowing had become a sort of game between the two. Marius would tease her, lamenting that some peevish elf had come and spirited away his books. She would reply that the elf was surely using them for good purposes and that he should be more generous. The game would usually conclude in Eponine's room in a wrestling match over whatever books she had spirited away. Eponine put up a good fight, Marius would admit, but he had discovered when they were young that she was notoriously ticklish.

Congratulating herself on a successful heist, Eponine moved quietly past Marius, who was still asleep in his bed. A book with gold lettering caught her attention on his bedside table, and she weighed the risk of waking Marius against her desire to look at the book.

Her curiosity won out.

Carefully setting the other two down, she turned the book to examine the cover when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her down to the bed.

"Looking for something, 'Ponine?" Marius said, sitting up and trapping the squirming and giggling Eponine in his arms.

"You tricked me!" She accused.

"I certainly did," he replied, unrepentant. He ruffled her hair playfully despite her protests. "Oh no, mademoiselle, you've committed a crime and have been caught red-handed! You must be punished!"

She gasped with laughter as he tickled her, trying to push his hands away.

"I surrender! I surrender!" She cried, putting her hands up.

"Good, because resistance is futile against me, mademoiselle." Eponine rolled her eyes as Marius released her.

"Oh yes, because you're so incredibly terrifying, monsieur."

He chuckled, reaching over to pick up the books she had set on the bedside table.

"Shakespeare, 'Ponine?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow. She scowled, grabbing for the books defensively as he held them just out of her reach.

"I could be a student, too!" She replied huffily, finally securing one of the books. Marius grabbed the other end, and their tug-of-war began.

"I'm sure you could 'Ponine, if you were a boy."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She replied, giving a savage tug on her end of the book.

"Simply that you're a woman, and women shouldn't be scholars. It's not natural."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then teach me." She said, suddenly letting go and sending Marius reeling backwards.

"What?" He said, sitting back up.

"Teach. Me." The statement was a command, but her eyes sparkled with childish excitement.

"Why?"

"Because I want to learn!"

"What good would an education be to you?"

"It would do a lot of good!" She asserted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I…I…I could become a governess!"

Marius gave a snort of laughter.

"What?" She demanded.

"Eponine the governess: corrupting an entire new generation of citizens."

His comment was met with a sharp pop on the back of his head.

"Will you teach me?"

"I don't know, 'Ponine…"

"Please?" She clasped her hands in front of her, begging. Marius tried to think of a reason why her puppy-dog eyes wouldn't work on him. He couldn't.

"Fine," he groaned, yielding. Eponine let out a girlish squeal before launching herself onto him and latching on in an embrace so tight he felt his ribs creak.

"Thank you, Marius! You won't regret this!"

"Um…'Ponine…? Can't…breath!"

"Sorry." She released him, giggling.

XXXXX

Two hours later found the pair at the kitchen table, papers and books spread out about them in wild disarray.

Marius leaned his head on one hand, his elbow resting on the table as he watched his new student work a page of math problems. Eponine was completely absorbed in her work as Marius studied her profile.

He had already known that she was ambidextrous, and that she favored her left hand. What he was learning now was that she had a habit of playing with her hair when she was deep in concentration. She twirled a lock about her fingers with her right hand as she worked with her left, occasionally brushing the end over her lips or nose. She also chewed on the side of her lip, or wrinkled her nose when she got to a difficult problem.

Marius leaned forward when Eponine stopped on a problem, becoming frustrated with herself.

"Here, on this one-"

"No! I've got it!" She insisted. Marius leaned back, his hands up in surrender.

'Typical 'Ponine…' He thought, 'She can't let anyone help her. She has to do it all on her own.'

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up and leaned forward further, scribbling frantically as she solved the equation. Marius' lips turned up in a smile at her eagerness.

"Here!" She said, handing him her paper triumphantly.

Marius scanned over the paper, surprised. She hadn't missed a single problem.

"Good," he said, "you're doing very well, 'Ponine."

She beamed at him.

"I think that's enough for today, 'Ponine."

"Aww…"

Marius laughed.

"If only other students would have that sort of attitude, 'Ponine; then I would become a teacher! In fact, back at school…"

Marius sobered when he thought of the other students. A sharp pain shot through his chest. He jumped when Eponine placed a hand on his arm, meeting his eyes.

"Marius? What's wrong?" Her eyes were full of concern. Marius felt his heart melt; 'Ponine was the one person he could tell anything in the world. He never needed fear that Eponine would judge him harshly. But at the same time, she would speak her mind, and wouldn't spare him what she thought.

"My friends…at the barricade…" Marius inhaled deeply, trying to stop the shaking of his breath. "They died…"

"And you feel guilty that you didn't?" Eponine finished for him. Marius was slightly surprised that she had guessed his train of thought. He nodded slowly.

Eponine pulled him into an embrace, much to Marius shock. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as well. Tears streamed down his face as a knot formed in his throat. Eponine simply nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, silently doing her best to comfort him.

"Marius, never wish that you would have joined them." Eponine's voice was soft, but carried a firm, dangerous undertone, warning Marius that she had more to say and that it wouldn't be a good idea to interrupt her.

"Marius, do you remember when you thought I was dead? The exact way it felt when you thought you lost me?"

"How could I forget, 'Ponine? You put me through a night of Hell." He tightened his hold on her unconsciously.

"I felt the same way when you weren't coming back. When I first began to think that you were dead…" She shuddered. "If you had died…if my thoughts had been right…I would kill myself."

"Eponine-"

"No! Let me finish!" She pulled back slightly, still staying close as she looked into his eyes fiercely. "Did you ever think that God spared you for a reason? That you weren't meant to die at the barricade?"

Marius blinked. He hadn't really thought about it. He had tried his best not to think about the barricade if he could avoid it.

"You made me a promise, Marius. You promised that I wouldn't be alone anymore. If you had died at the barricade, then you would have broken your promise. It is horrible that so many died at the barricade, Marius, but you weren't meant to be one of them. And I have to believe that they don't begrudge you that you live while they are dead."

"Thank you, Eponine," he said sincerely, smiling slightly.

"My pleasure, monsieur." Her smile flickered slightly before resuming its normal appearance. When she spoke again, she tried to keep her voice blasé, "Marius…about the barricade…can I ask you something?"

Marius nodded.

She hesitated, wavering on a disagreement within herself.

"It's…just…" She sighed, before turning away. "Never mind, forget about it."

"No. Eponine, what is it?"

"Forget it," she said. Her voice brooked no argument, but Marius continued anyway.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, it's just-"

"Eponine. Finish what you were going to ask." Marius, despite himself, was growing frustrated with her. She had helped him many times; why wouldn't she let him help her?

"At the barricade…did you see Gavroche there?" Marius sighed inwardly. He should've known that it would come back to this. Eponine had always cared for Gavroche; she had been both older sister and mother. Marius had to decided, quickly, on what to do.

"No," he lied, "I didn't see him there. That means he could still be alive, right?" He felt horrible inside, lying through his teeth to Eponine. But he tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do when Eponine's expression cleared with a mixture of relief and renewed hope.

"Thank you," she said. Marius felt disgusted with himself. She obviously trusted him, and now it was too late to take back the lie.

As they finished cleaning up after their lesson, Marius could only hope that his lie wouldn't come back to haunt him.


	10. Chapter 10

Eponine growled in frustration. Mrs. De' Laroah, catching her after dinner with nothing planned to occupy herself, had selected Eponine to untangle and rewind yarn in the sitting room while Mrs. De' Laroah finished cleaning the kitchen on the other side of the house.

Marius had seen the basket of yarn in the room earlier, and had taken pains to find himself a source of industry. He was upstairs, supposedly working over a translation of The Odyssey. Eponine had a sneaking suspicion that he had a source of alternate entertainment.

Eponine growled again, at the yarn which seemed to be mocking her with all of its knots.

"Stupid yarn," she muttered, giving a vicious tug at the material.

She was almost relieved when a knock came at the door. Throwing down the yarn, she sprinted to the door calling, "I'll answer it!"

She smiled when she opened the door, saying in a cheerful voice, "Can I-"

The smile and cheer faded when she saw who it was. Standing in the shadows of the doorway was Thenadier.

"Father?" She whispered, horrified. Her heart began racing, and a primal urge to escape kicked in, urging her to flee to the safety of Marius. But her feet couldn't move, freezing her in place where she stood.

"Hello, daughter," he sneered. "Fancy seeing you after so long, you little slut. Living in a man's house, you ingrate? Nothing at all for your family? Just looking out for yourself?"

Eponine tried to answer, but fear had frozen the words in her throat. She could only whimper softly, fear for the man in front of her taking over. She still remembered the promise at Rue Plumet that she would suffer. It had been the first time she had directly defied her father, and the thrill of victory had long ago faded, leaving only a wake of dread for what he would do to her for disobedience.

Beatings were commonplace for the Thenardier children. If you obeyed, you were beaten less harshly. If you disobeyed…

"You're coming with me," he hissed, grabbing a handful of her hair and giving a tug that brought tears to her eyes.

"Aren't you a fine lady now?" He said. "In your Sunday best, are you? And how'd you get these clothes, mademoiselle?" The word held none of the refinement or gentleness as when Marius said it. It inspired only even more fear. When Eponine didn't respond, Thenardier continued.

"Warming the bed of every man in the city, no doubt." Thenardier yanked Eponine down to her knees, forcing her to kneel at his feet. He yanked her hair again, forcing her to look up as he spit in her face.

It wasn't the idea that his daughter had perhaps been intimate with men that disgusted Thenardier. He had long been planning to force her to do such for his own profit. The idea that she would gain anything when he didn't was what disgusted him.

"I…didn't…" She choked out.

"C'mon, you ugly whore," he commanded, turning on his heel. "If you want to be in a bed that bad, I'll make sure you are." The finality of his voice left no doubt in Eponine's mind that he would indeed.

Scenes of horror came to Eponine's thoughts. Of being forced into a bed with the highest bidder, of being used, again and again, to be left like a dirty rag. Of how disgusted Marius would be. She already felt she wasn't good enough for him. If she were no longer a virgin…

"No!" She hurled the word like a projectile. It struck Thenardier like one, too. He turned slowly, menacingly glaring at his daughter.

"What was that?" He snarled, walking back to wear his daughter still knelt, every heavy step seeming like a final declaration for Eponine.

"No. I won't go." She cursed that her words had come out as a squeak.

"Oh you won't, eh?"

He suddenly let out a fearsome roar of fury, grabbing a fistful of her hair and slamming Eponine's head into the doorframe, over and over. It met the wood with a sharp crack each time. She tried to protect herself best as she could, holding her hands near her head, but it did little, especially when he began to kick her, the blows landing on her torso and on her nearly-healed stitches. They met with a lot of force, and Eponine felt at least two of the almost-closed wounds rip open again.

He released her, pulling his hand back with a closed fist, ready to strike again, and Eponine-doubled over in an attempt to offer herself some protection-stiffened, preparing for a blow that never came.

A vice-like grip of steel encircled Thenardier's arm, cutting off the circulation. He looked up, meeting Marius eyes, glinting with unrestrained fury.

"Leave," he hissed, his voice murderous and menacing. Marius stepped in front of Eponine protectively, daring Thenardier to even try getting near her again.

He released the thief, who glanced at Eponine once more before Marius took a threatening step forward. Thenadier fled, rubbing the bruise that was already forming where Marius had had hold of his arm.

After making sure that Thenadier was well away, Marius turned back to the house, shutting the door behind him after he moved the dazed Eponine back.

He placed a gentle hand under her chin, moving her head to look at her face. His eyes now were much softer with kindness and concern for the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft and urgent. "How badly did he hurt you?"

He gingerly probed the area where Eponine's head had made contact with the wood. She winced numbly when he pressed a knot that was appearing.

"Sorry," he murmered.

"S'alright," she replied, her voice just a whisper.

He smiled before noticing the blood beginning to stain her dress, and yelled for Mrs. De' Laroah, who came bustling in the room.

Marius left the room to allow the matron to examine Eponine. When he returned, despite Eponine's quiet protests, Mrs. De' Laroah sent him for a doctor, saying that the stitches would need to be re-sewn.

Eponine was moved up to her room, and Marius paced back and forth the entire time the doctor was in there, forcing Marius to vacate it.

"Marius, dear boy, you'll wear a trough in the floor," Mrs. De' Laroah said, although she was equally concerned for the girl. He shot her a sharp look.

"This isn't funny," he said, resuming his pacing.

"Don't give me that tone of voice, young man!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" He let out a huff of frustration, leaning against the wall and running a hand over his face.

"It's just what…?" She asked.

"I promised to protect her, to keep her safe, and she gets attacked when she's in my home!"

"Marius," Mrs. De' Laroah attempted to soothe him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't possibly have known that it had been her father, and that he would hurt her like that."

Marius was about to reply when the doctor stepped out of her door, leaving it open behind him. He smiled kindly at Marius.

"She'll be fine," he assured the pair. "Two of her wounds that were almost closed were split open again, but it didn't cause any severe damage. She'll be groggy from the medicine I administered to suture the tears, but I don't want her to sleep tonight, just to assure that no complications arise from hitting her head on the door frame."

"I'll stay with her," Marius said as he pushed past him.

As Mrs. De' Laroah showed the doctor out, Marius sat on Eponine's bed.

"I'm so sorry, 'Ponine." She looked confused.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I let you get hurt…again," he said miserably. She snorted in disapprobation.

"Marius," she said, rubbing her hand on his arm soothingly, "that wasn't your fault. That was my father being my father."

"But he hurt you-"

"And it's not the first time he's done so. This," she waved a hand to indicate her injuries, "is nothing compared to some of the things he's done before."

Marius felt a wave of pure fury and dislike for anyone who could harm anyone-especially Eponine, most especially their own daughter!

"Marius, really, it wasn't your fault." She sat up, wincing.

"Don't!" Marius said, trying to get her to lie back down. Eponine scowled at him, paying his attempts to heed.

"I'm not a china doll," she scoffed. "I'm made for wear and tear."

"You might as well be a china doll," Marius grumbled. "Then I could at least put you on a shelf to keep you safe."

Eponine popped his arm, but not with as much force as she usually put behind it. Eponine sighed, and Marius looked at her questioningly.

"I was finally rid of the bandages!" She lamented. Marius couldn't help but laugh. Eponine smiled, glad she had succeeded in alleviating the heavy mood.

"Eponine, you said this isn't the worst he's done. Has he always been like this?"

"No, not when I was much younger. Of course, we had the inn then-"

"Your family owned an inn?"

"Yes. It gave father a place to hold his…business…transactions. It was easier to get away from him there. If he went on a rampage in the inn, then you could just escape into the village. I usually went to this old tree at the lake. In fact, that's where…"

"Where what?"

"Never mind."

Marius was about to protest, but seeing Eponine's expression, he decided against it.

"After the inn was lost, father just…broke. He started with the letters, and brainstorming scams. When I was younger, I was his favorite child. He gave me what I wanted." She laughed slightly. "Thinking back on it, I was a real brat. I became his favorite little message runner and scam dealer. His gang members always liked to use me to run errands too. But it was only father I worried about pleasing."

"Because he would hit you if you didn't…?" Marius guessed. Eponine nodded.

"Precisely. You catch on quickly, monsieur. When he came back here tonight…I was so afraid. At Rue Plumet that night, when I helped you, he promised to make me pay for disobeying him for screaming."

"You didn't tell me that."

"It was the first time I had ever openly defied him, so he was furious. It was…exhilarating. For the first time: making my own choice, deciding for myself. It felt wonderful."

"Did you defy him tonight? Is that why he hit you?"

"Yes."

"What did he want? I didn't hear that part. I started to come down just before he attacked you, but I missed the conversation."

"Why did you come down, anyway? If you didn't hear him, what made you come down?" Marius could see that she was trying to dodge the question. He decided to let her for now.

"Something…just felt…wrong." The conversation fell away after that until Eponine broke the silence.

"Thank you…for defending me. No one's done that before."

"Well, that's their mistake, 'Ponine." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek; she leaned into his palm. "You're important to me, 'Ponine. I promise you, no one will hurt you again, not so long as I'm alive to stop them. I won't let them harm you. Not anymore."

"Thank you, Marius." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure, mademoiselle."

**Hi you guys! Buckle in, because this is looking to be a long story! Yep…I have injured Eponine again. Please stay tuned for the next installment! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Here's a new chapter! Quick poll: would you guys rather have frequent updates and shorter chapters, or longer chapters and longer periods between updates? Please say in your review! (And yes, this is partially shameless bribery to get more reviewers). **

The moon had reached its full peak in the sky as Marius yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night.

"Really, Marius, if you're that tired, then go to bed," Eponine admonished him.

"No. I think I'll stay right here. You always seem to get into mischief if I'm not watching you. Consider this a preemptive strike."

Eponine rolled her eyes before scooting over in her bed, patting the space beside her. Marius looked at her blankly and she huffed in exasperation.

"If you insist on watching over me like I'm an infant," the contempt was evident in her voice, "then at least don't sit in that chair all night. You can hardly be comfortable."

She had a point, Marius granted as he sat down next to Eponine. He leaned forward when he felt something hard and pointy poke him in the back from behind one of her pillows. Withdrawing a thick volume on botany, he chuckled, looking at Eponine in amusement.

"Some light before-bed reading, 'Ponine?"

"That's where that went!"

The exclamation elicited more chuckling on Marius' part, and peals of laughter on Eponine's.

"Marius?"

"Yes?"

"When did you first decide to become a scholarly person?"

Marius stopped, thinking for a moment.

"I don't know if it was so much a decision, as a change over time. With everything I learned, it seemed there was another subject I didn't know about."

"When did you decide that you wanted to go into law?" Eponine leaned on her side, her head resting on one hand, propped up by her elbow on the bed.

"When I first saw how much of a difference I could make."

"Mm," Eponine made a sound of contemplation. Marius decided to turn the tables on her.

"What have you always wanted to study?" Eponine looked surprised at the question.

"I…don't know."

"Why?"

"I suppose…I've just never thought on it. My father didn't exactly believe that an education for his daughter's-or even Gavroche-was so important. And it's hard to learn when you have no books, so you have to be creative."

"Meaning…?" She grinned at him impishly.

"Meaning snatching books from you and gleaning what I could before you noticed." Marius shook his head.

"Rapscallion."

"Bibliophile."

"Where did you hear that word?"

"Mrs. De'Laroah taught it to me. It sounds sophisticated, doesn't it? Bib-lio-phile," she sounded it out slowly.

"_Very_," he teased. "You're a regular philosopher of knowledge, 'Ponine."

She popped his arm again.

"Don't be rude!"

"You're the one who spoke of stealing my books for your own purposes, if I remember correctly."

"Hey!" She said defensively. "I never stole anything from you! I snatched them, yes, when you weren't noticing, but you always got them back!"

"When I caught you!"

That threw her for a moment.

"…you still got them back."

XXXXXXXXX

Mrs. De'Laroah, listening from her perch at the door, smiled. She maintained, to herself, that she was merely chaperoning two young adults-children, really. And she was not, at all, spying.

The interactions between the pair could always bring a smile to Mrs. De'Laroah's face. Their personalities were really too similar for unspoiled harmony, but out of the conflict of their relationship, there was perfect understanding of the other.

Eponine, like Marius, was head-strong and stubborn, prone to fight over flight. In any fight or quarrel between them, it was even chances of one or the other winning. Either Marius would win, leaving Eponine steaming, flustered, and plotting her revenge, or Eponine would win, leaving Marius tounge-tied, agitated, and yet surprised with his friend's abilities of argument.

And though there were moments that were less than…pleasant…it didn't harm the pair's relationship. If anything, it strengthened it.

The two fit together like a hand and glove, even though they couldn't see it. Each was determined enough to keep the other in check, but at the same time, they could comfort each other. They worried about each other, and would be willing to do anything for the other.

Eponine's unsullied loyalty to Marius had proven that on her part, and Marius' devotion to Eponine's well-being had proven it on his.

**Okay, guys! That's where I'm ending it for right now. It's 12:30 in the morning, so I kind of lied to Elphaba-wannabe about having a chapter up on what would now be yesterday, but oh well. Please forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

**This is kind of a little teaser chapter, I realize now; but have no fear! PenAndInkPrincess is here! There will be plenty more plot movement before this is finally over, believe you me. And I've already planned how this whole thing is going to end…now it's just a matter of getting there. **

**Well, for now, please review and stay tuned for the next installment!**

**Goodnight-er, morning? Um, or Good-just-past-midnight-leaving-the-exhausted-author-flustered-and-continuing-to-type-despite-the-fact-that-it's-all-been-reduced-to-nonsensical-statements-that-even-she-can't-figure-out-because-she-really-needs-to-get-to-sleep? Yeah…let's go with that. Why not? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This chapter is my apology for my tiny chapter last time. As one reader told me, "if you write a chapter, it must be longer than your author's notes." Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Oh, quick poll: Should I rewrite the first chapter to eliminate my inclusion of the song? (Oh, and at 5-to-one [Elphaba wannabe didn't vote!] it seems you guys will be getting shorter chapters and more frequent updates). Okay, last statement, I promise! Please enjoy:**

After an hour-and-a-half of continuous conversation, Eponine and Marius had been reduced to any arbitrary topic that might pop into their minds. After another hour, they had run out of even those.

Eponine had snuggled in closer to Marius, with the excuse that she was cold. Marius, slightly amused, hadn't protested. He had even put an arm around her, giving her more pleasure than she would ever care to mention aloud.

There was one topic that had been nagging at Eponine since that day in the slums, when Marius had witnessed the almost-robbery of Cosette's adopted father. She began her question tentatively, not knowing the proper way to proceed into the topic, or even knowing if she really wanted to.

"Marius…?" His eyes closed, he merely grunted a noise of acknowledgment that he was listening. "Why do you…er…what is it that…"

She sighed, deciding that a straight-forward approach would be best.

"Why do you love Cosette?" The question was rushed, and when Marius opened his eyes to look at Eponine, she was determinedly examining a lock her hair, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What brought this about?"

She shrugged, still considering her hair with more concentration than anyone could ever generate for such a thing. Marius thought for a moment, rolling onto his back with his hands under his head.

"I suppose it's just…the way I feel when I see her. It's like an electric charge surges through me, but it's pleasant. And then…who she is, as a person I mean. She's so refined. A real lady! Everything she does is so graceful and poised. And she's beautiful! Her eyes…"

He carried on, gushing in a love-sick manner that shredded Eponine's heart with every new detail. She still determinedly examined the strand of her hair, although Marius held all of her real attention.

She also considered what Marius was telling her. He loved Cosette because she was a real lady? Well then, Eponine determined, she would become a lady too.

XXXXXXXXX

Five days later found Eponine in the kitchen with Mrs. De'Laroah, who had set the girl to shelling peas-something even she surely couldn't mess up.

While at first Mrs. De'Laroah had welcomed Eponine into her kitchen, it quickly became apparent that she was a terror in the kitchen. She had instructed the girl to watch for a pot of water to come to a boil. The woman turned her back for two seconds to peel a potato, and when she turned back, Eponine was frantically beating out a fire she had started.

And that was only the beginning. Rock-hard biscuits, meat that was either fit for charcoal or was too rare to be safe for consumption, gravy that could put wallpaper up in the parlor, the list went on and on. Marius always found Eponine's blunders amusing, but even he became frustrated after five days of almost inedible food.

Cooking wasn't the only thing Eponine wanted to learn. She had written a list: ballroom dancing, fancy embroidery, etiquette, conversation, the proper way to hold a fan, how to play an instrument, how to write in decorative script…everything!

Mrs. De'Laroah also found out that Eponine was not a girl to give up easily. When she failed miserably at something, she would try again…and again…and again…and again. Although it was something the older woman could admire, it also proved to be annoying to no end when she refused to give up on a seemingly-hopeless venture.

"Mrs. De'Laroah, I'm finished." She displayed, with quite the amount of pride, her freshly-shelled peas. Mrs. De'Laroah couldn't help but smile. The smile faded when Eponine continued.

"What can I do now? Oh! I can try making that cake again! This time, I'm sure it won't explode!"

"No! I mean…that's quite alright, dear girl." Struck with sudden inspiration, she said, "Actually, would you mind picking up a few things for me from the market? I must be getting older, I can't believe I forgot these!"

Before Eponine could reply, Mrs. De'Laroah had shoved next week's list into her hands, and was shoving her out of the door, insisting, "And if you finish before noon, then feel free to spend some time in town. Good bye, now!"

XXXXXXXX

"Cosette?" The girl looked up at her father as he entered.

"Yes, Papa?"

"When was the last time you had a chance to go out? You haven't left the house in quite a while, not even to go to your garden."

"Oh, don't worry Papa. I've just been busy."

The truth of the matter was, Cosette had been worried about her father. He had yet to return to his normal self, which made her concerned. She had been afraid to leave him alone for too long.

"Well today I've decided you should get some fresh air. We've yet to pick up that new hat of yours."

"Alright, Papa! Let me get my cloak."

XXXXXXXX

Eponine had almost finished her list, having only to go to the bakery before she had gotten everything.

She was walking in front of a hatter's shop when the door suddenly flew open, colliding with Eponine and sending everything in her basket's flying. She yelped when her back struck the chill ground, sending her into a puddle she had just stepped over.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Eponine, rubbing her head, thought she recognized that voice. "Are you alright?"

And then it struck her: Cosette.

"Miss? Are you alright?" She looked up into the eyes of Jean Valjean.

"Oh…um…yes. I think so. Oh! My groceries!"

She scrambled to collect them, and noticed that Cosette was helping her, placing the items into the baskets gently. She sent up silent thanks that nothing appeared to be ruined. Before Valjean could even begin to help, they had finished.

"Thank you…Cosette." At the mention of her name, she looked up for the first time.

As soon as their gazes met, an instant flash of recognition blossomed in Cosette's eyes.

"Eppy?" At Eponine's eyes, she let out a gleeful girlish squeal. "Oh, Eppy! I can't believe it! Meeting like this!"

"It's good to see you too…'Sette." Her smile widened at the familiar nickname.

"Oh! You're all wet!" With a sudden wind that made her shiver, Eponine realized she was more than wet-she was soaked.

"Perfect," she groaned.

"I've got an idea. Why not come with Papa and I? We were just going home to lunch. We look about the same size, so you can just borrow one of my dresses while yours is drying. It doesn't look like you have anything that will spoil."

"I don't know if I should, I-"

Her protests were cut short by Cosette, who all but dragged her to a waiting carriage. Valjean chuckled to himself as he watched his daughter force the poor girl in, before calling back to him.

"Papa? Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, Cosette."

On the ride back to Cosette's residence, Eponine nervously played with her hair as Cosette chattered on good-naturedly.

Valjean studied the girl who Cosette seemed to like so much, convinced that he had seen her somewhere before. She seemed uncomfortable with Cosette's attention, but not uncomfortable with Cosette herself.

"May I ask how you two know each other?" Cosette looked at her father, pausing mid-sentence, and smiled. She hooked her arm with Eponine's.

"Eppy and I grew up together, Papa. That is, until you came for me. But we promised to always be the best of friends, didn't we Eponine?"

Valjean noted with interest that mention of the promise seemed to soften the girl's expression.

"Yes, 'Sette. Best friends, forever and always."

As the girls continued on with their conversation, Eponine now engaging in it equally with slightly less reserve, Valjean detected something behind the girl's smile. It was in her eyes. He finally realized what it was: pain. It puzzled him. She seemed to be in so much pain while with Cosette, while at the same time appearing to enjoy speaking with her childhood friend.

When they arrived, Cosette bustled Eponine to the house, and up to her room, despite Eponine's protests that it really wasn't necessary.

Valjean, before retiring to his library, informed the cook of their extra guest, and asking that his meal be sent to his study.

Passing by one of the staircases, he heard a fit of giggles, both Cosette's, and what he assumed to be the other girl's. He smiled slightly to himself, happy simply because Cosette was happy.

Upstairs, Cosette had already stripped off Eponine's wet dress and was rummaging in her wardrobe just like the younger Eponine had, all those years ago. Her head was still reeling at her sudden invitation to visit with Cosette, and what she considered to be her kidnapping to the girl's abode.

"Aha!" Cosette emerged, victorious, holding a blue gown similar to the one that Eponine had loaned her when they were children. "See, Eppy?"

"Just like when we were children," she answered in wonder.

Cosette helped her into the dress, tightening the lacings to fit Eponine's smaller body. Even though she now ate regularly, she had yet to completely fill in.

"You look beautiful, Eppy!"

Eponine simply blushed, looking down at her feet.

A bell rang, signaling that lunch was ready.

"Shall we?" Cosette said, offering her arm to Eponine. The girl smiled at her friend, taking her arm and wrapping her own around it.

"We shall." The pair walked down the stair case to lunch, chatting as though they had never been apart.

**Okay! That's it for now! What do you guys think: was Cosette's and Eponine's meeting too sudden? Please review and let me know your thoughts! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I guess I kind of lied about the "shorter-chapter, quicker-update" thing. Sorry…*blush* Here you go! Please read and review! **

After lunch, Cosette had been adamant about giving Eponine a grand tour of her house. Eponine followed her around obediently, expressing praise and encouraging Cosette in her explanations.

Eventually, they made it to the garden, where Cosette and Eponine sat down beneath the shade of a willow to rest and chat. After a while, they fell into an amiable silence, and Cosette let her head rest on Eponine's shoulder.

"I've missed you, Eppy," she said.

"I've missed you too, 'Sette. I still have my bracelet from when we were little. Do you remember them?"

"Of course I do; I still have mine as well."

"Really?"

"Mhm. It's my most prized possession."

They fell back into a comfortable silence, listening to the birds and the bubbling of a hidden fountain.

Playing with a strand of Eponine's hair, Cosette said dreamily, "You always have had such lovely hair, Eppy. May I try something with it?"

Humoring her, Eponine moved to sit on the ground, saying, "You used to play with my hair when we were little, too. Some things never change, do they, 'Sette?"

"Mmm," she murmured, absorbed in her hair styling. Eponine laughed softly, feeling a wave of nostalgia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Six-year-old Cosette and seven-year-old Eponine ran together, the wind weaving through their hair as the sun warmed their skin. _

"_Where are we going, Eppy?" Cosette giggled. _

"_You'll see," the other girl responded, smiling. _

_Suddenly, she stopped, grabbing Cosette's hand. _

"_We're here," she proclaimed with importance, obviously proud. _

_Cosette looked about her, confused. It had been Eponine's idea to sneak off while her parents were busy with their "business" in the wealthier side of town. _

"_Where's here?" _

_Eponine had led Cosette to the middle of the woods, and they were currently standing in front of what seemed to be a giant boulder covered with vines and moss. Eponine, grinning, pushed aside a clump of vines, revealing an empty space where rock should be. _

"_Follow me," she said, before crawling into the darkness. Cosette complied, fighting back the claustrophobia that threatened to engulf her. The emptiness turned out to be a tunnel of some sort, and she had quickly lost any visibility when the vines fell back, blocking out the light. _

_Just as panic threatened to consume her, she caught sight of light again. Blinking at the sudden brightness, she crawled out, finding herself in an enclosed meadow. _

_Solid rock completely encircled the space, the only way in or out being the tunnel she and Eponine had crawled through. Small boulders had come to rest in various spots on the ground, all perfectly sized to be seats for two young girls. A small waterfall trickled over the edge of one wall, landing in a pool at the bottom, which fed a small stream that snaked its way through the grass. _

_A decent-sized pear tree rested in one corner, its fruit heavy on its branches. Scattered around were wildflowers, painting vibrant colors against the green background. Butterflies landed daintily on the petals, sipping the nectar before moving on. Bees buzzed lazily around the pear tree, too engorged with fallen pear and flower nectar to even bother investigating the new arrivals. _

_A cool breeze circled around the girls, caressing their skin before flitting away, contrasting the comforting warmth of the sun. _

"_Oh…Eppy!" Cosette exclaimed, her voice soft from wonder, "It's beautiful!" _

_Eponine grinned. _

"_I thought you'd like it, 'Sette. I found it yesterday." _

_The two girls walked to the shade of the pear tree, sitting down on two boulders that were in easy reach of a clump of wildflowers. They began picking the flowers, weaving them into crowns, chatting as they worked. _

"_How did you find this place, 'Eppy?" Cosette asked, selecting a bright yellow lily to add to her crown. _

"_I was playing hide-and-seek, and I thought I could hide behind those vines. Then I saw the empty space, and I went exploring." _

_When they had finished, they traded, presenting each other with their flowered diadems. They giggled as butterflies came to explore their circlets, one even crawling down to rest on Eponine's nose. _

_Looking up, Cosette asked, "Do you think those pears are ready?" _

_Nodding, Eponine replied, "I tried one yesterday. They're really good! I'll show you how to climb up." _

_Cosette observed as Eponine crawled over the boulders, using them as stairs until she got to one of the lower branches. When she reached a comfortable limb, she called down to Cosette, "Now you try!" _

"_Okay!" She called back. Copying the older girl's technique, she sat next to Eponine, who hugged her, praising her skills. _

"_Well, bon appetite!" Eponine giggled, picking two pears and handing one to Cosette. _

_XXXXX_

_The two girls passed the day convivially, eating pears until they were stuffed. After rinsing the pear nectar off of their hands in the pool of water, they settled down in a corner, Cosette playing with Eponine's hair, weaving flowers into it. _

XXXXX

"Eponine?" Getting no response, Cosette tried again, shaking Eponine's shoulder.

"Eponine?"

"Mm!" Eponine jumped, startled. Cosette giggled.

"You fell asleep…didn't you?" Eponine could hear the smile in Cosette's voice. She yawned, stretching.

"It would appear so," she replied.

"You did that when we were children too."

"I did?"

"Yes, especially in our secret meadow. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do." Eponine laughed, remembering something else they had done in their secret meadow. "Do you remember trying to learn to dance in our meadow?"

"How could I forget? We were horrid!"

"Well, _you_ were horrid," Eponine said, smiling, "_I _think my dancing was quite lovely."

"Oh, really?" Cosette challenged, rising, before bowing to Eponine and extending her hand. "Then may I have the honor of this dance,milady?"

Eponine rose and curtsied, "Of course, milady."

With Cosette humming something vaguely reminiscent of a waltz, they traipsed through the garden, stumbling quite a few times as they each tried to lead.

Jean Valjean, watching from the window of his study, chuckled as he watched the pair trip and fall into a giggling heap on the ground, before getting up and resuming their dance.

Finally, breathless and giddy, the two returned inside, and Eponine changed back into her own dress. Waving off Cosette's offer of a carriage ride home, Eponine began to leave, her groceries in hand, when Cosette stopped her, a small letter in her hand. Eponine felt some of her joy deflate.

"Eppy? Could I ask of you to do me a large favor?"

"Yes…?" Eponine said, her heart already beginning to ache.

"If you happen to see Marius, could you give this to him?" She placed the folded paper into her hand, her eyes shining with love.

Swallowing the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her, Eponine agreed. Cosette squeaked with joy before pulling Eponine into a tight hug.

"Oh! Thank you Eppy, thank you so, so, very much! You're the best friend anyone could ever have!"

XXXXXXX

Marius, pacing in the parlor, looked out of his window for the thousandth time.

"Where is she?" He said, mainly to himself. "She should be back by now. What if something's happened to her?"

Mrs. De' Laroah looked on with some amusement from her place on the settee, knitting a pair of socks.

"She'll be back soon," she soothed. It did nothing to placate Marius, however.

"It's almost dark! Maybe I should go looking for her…yes. I'll go-"

"I'm back!" Eponine called from the kitchen.

Marius hurried to her, checking her over for any visible sign of injuries. Unable to see any, his panic was quelled slightly, but not completely.

"Where were you?" He demanded. "Were you hurt? Did something happen? Did someone do something to you? Eponine, did-"

She cut off his babbling, holding out Cosette's letter to him. As soon as he saw the handwriting, he smiled, not even noticing when Eponine slipped away as he poured over the words on the paper.

XXXXXX

The next morning, she was walking back to her room to work on her studies when Marius opened the door to his.

"Eponine!" She paused outside of her door as he hastened over to her.

Taking her hands in his, he pressed a piece of paper into her palms, his eyes beseeching.

"Tomorrow, please, take this to Cosette."

Eponine forced back the tears pooling in her eyes, refusing to meet Marius' gaze. He didn't even ask! After everything, she was no more than courier for him! She had already been used for that before; she would not do it again.

"No." The word was hissed from between her clenched teeth. If Marius had been paying attention, he would have picked up on the dangerous edge to her voice; testy and exasperated.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Ponine," he cajoled, trying to conciliate her with her nickname. "You're just being difficult. If you take this to my love, then-"

"No!" This time, the word was forceful. "Despite what everyone seems inclined to think, I am not a blasted messenger pigeon!"

She spun on her heel, opening her door before slamming it with all of the strength she possessed.

Marius, stunned, heard the click of the lock. He didn't know what he had been expecting as her reaction, but it most certainly wasn't that.

Mrs. De' Laroah from downstairs, took the moment to comment.

"That went well…"

**Okay! That's it! Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm so incredibly sorry that it has taken so long. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have not given up on this story. I am about half-way done with the next chapter, and I hope to have it completed soon.

If you want to know why I haven't been able to update, it's pretty simple:

I have started back to school at a special high school on a college campus for advanced students, and I have between 3 and 6 hours of homework a night, plus at least one project each weekend. I can't even say that I'll be able to update over Spring Break this year, as we don't get a Spring Break, or many other breaks for that matter.

As I said though, don't fear, because I will be updating soon, and I promise that I am not abandoning this story.

Thank you for your time,

PenAndInkPrincess


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that it's been so long! I go to a special advanced high school/college and I have at least five hours of homework a night. Oh! I'm fifteen now! Yay! **

Marius, balancing a peace offering-in the form of a tray of food-on one arm, knocked tentatively on Eponine's door.

"Ponine?" He called softly, hoping to avoid incurring an explosion again.

When she didn't answer, he opened the door slowly, and, finding her asleep, entered the room, setting the tray down on a small table. He crossed the room where she was sprawled out on her bed, a book resting on her stomach.

Marius smiled slightly. She had fallen asleep reading.

Gently, he removed the book from her grasp and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. His brow crinkled when he noticed the newly-dried tear tracks on her face by the weak light of the moon. A small surge of anger flared within him when he thought of someone making his 'Ponine cry. The anger deflated when he realized that it was he who had caused her to.

He sighed, sitting down the edge of her bed.

XXXXXXXXX

Eponine felt something brush across her face, stirring her slightly from sleep. She came almost fully to consciousness when the edge of her bed dipped slightly under someone's weight. Barely opening her eyes, she saw it was Marius. Despite herself, a warm pool of pleasure formed in her stomach that he had come to check on her.

"Marius?" She slurred blearily, still not entirely awake. He started, before relaxing again.

"Hey, 'Ponine," he said, trying to smile. Eponine wasn't fooled-she knew him far too well. But she decided to play along, propping herself up on one arm.

"Did you need something, Marius?"

"No…I…just…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His words just weren't coming out the way he intended them to.

"You're wondering why I exploded at you?" Her expression, now shrouded in darkness, was unreadable. Marius nodded slowly.

She let out a breathy, half-hearted laugh.

"If you have to ask me, then you won't be able to understand."

"Try me." She looked at him, shifting her head so that the moonlight was reflected in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Marius," she said. Seeing that he was about to protest she added, "I'll tell you some other time. Just not tonight."

Marius, sensing that that was the best he was going to get, nodded his head. A few moments of awkward silence passed between the two, until Marius broke it with a loud yawn. Eponine smiled.

"Marius."

"Yes?"

"Go to bed," Eponine answered, gently pushing him. He was about to argue, but he decided to obey. Eponine's mood still wasn't too clear, and Marius didn't want to try his luck. He stood, stretching, and crossed to her door.

"Good night, 'Ponine."

"Night, Marius."

After Marius had left, Eponine crossed to the window, opening it and letting the cool air caress her face. On a sudden impulse, feeling claustrophobic after so long in a house, she straddled the window ledge before swinging her other leg over the side, dropping down to the sloping roof a few feet below the window. She landed on the balls of her feet, knees bent, with all of the feline grace of someone used to moving silently in and out of houses.

Grasping a piece of dilapidated lattice work, she carefully scaled her way down to the ground, inhaling sharply as the lattice teetered dangerously. She pushed her weight towards the wall, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief as she regained her balance.

She jumped down the final five feet to the street below, feeling the cool stone under her bare feet, grateful that she hadn't landed in some of the refuse that was usually disposed of on the street.

Glancing back up at the window, she set off in the direction of the river, needing some time to think.

"Pst," came a voice from the shadows. Eponine turned her head, squinting into the gloom of an alley, every muscle tense. She let her muscles relax when she saw it was only Amandine*, a prostitute that Eponine had bumped into on the streets a few times and had befriended.

"Eponine, where have ya been?" Amandine asked, stepping onto the street and putting one hand on her hip. "Word around the street is you're warming one of the student's beds."

Eponine smiled sardonically. No doubt that had come from her father.

"No, I haven't. I'm staying with one, but there's no bed warming."

Amandine smiled knowingly.

"It wouldn't happen to be that Monsieur Marius you were always blabbering about…now would it?"

Eponine blushed slightly, rubbing one bare foot on the pavement.

"Perhaps…"

Amandine's eyes twinkled for a moment before melancholy took over.

"I suppose he's already told you about Gavroche?" Eponine's heart froze, turning into an icy stone in her breast.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry for your loss. I had a brother too. Hurt me when he died."

"What do you mean?" Eponine's voice was shrill. Amandine looked puzzled, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, I'd have thought that Marius of yours would have already told you. He's the one who moved Vroche's body to the inn they were using to store the dead."

Tears clouded Eponine's gaze. Swallowing, she choked out a goodbye to Amandine, who had sauntered off with a customer.

She walked in a daze to the river, hiding beneath the bridge and crying until she was exhausted. Eventually, she had cried out all of her sorrow. In its place came unrestrained fury.

Eponine gritted her teeth.

"How dare he!" She said to the bridge.

"How. Dare. He. Lie. To. Me!" Every word was ground out and enunciated. After everything they had been through together, Marius had had the audacity to lie through his teeth to her! She had trusted him, and he had betrayed her trust.

She leaned back against the ground. First he had slapped her. She had gotten over that, but this new treachery had dredged it back up. Then he used her as his little messenger pigeon. And now he had lied to her! He was the same as every other man in her life, Eponine realized. How long before he, too, got tired of her and through her out?

And thanks to his lie, Gavroche was now buried in a mass grave, utterly forgotten by anyone else. Eponine didn't even know which grave he was buried in!

Marius was going to pay for this.

Eponine stood, her face resolute and stormy. Marius, back in his bed, slept soundly, blissfully unaware of the fuming girl who was storming back, ready to throttle him. Hell hath no fury like that of a woman who has been lied to.

***Amandine: French name, meaning "loveable" **

**That's it, you guys! I don't really like this chapter…we went several rounds and I'm still not sure of the victor. But, it helps my plot, and I like it enough to shake hands and call a truce. **

**Reviews are love! And encouragement! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers, specifically KingdomKeeper4ever and Twicked (originally Elphabawannabe, but she changed it). They are a lot of fun to talk to, and they help get rid of Writer's Block! All of you guys rock! **

Marius rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure why he had woken up and he tried-in vain-to go back to sleep. A soft thud from outside of Eponine's window roused him further to consciousness. A second thump and he had risen from his bed, crossing to the threshold.

He walked to Eponine's room and pressed his ear against the door. The sound of her window opening could be heard. He knocked softly and the sound stopped.

"Eponine?" He called softly.

Getting no response, he opened her door. Eponine was balanced precariously on the window sill. He rushed over to her, attempting to pull her inside. She pulled away, almost falling out of the window before regaining her balance and entering the room.

Marius, after Eponine pulled away, backed away, palms up, in a gesture of surrender. He was surprised that she had pulled away from him.

"'Ponine…?" He ventured tentatively.

"What?" She snapped, glowering at him.

"'Ponine…what's the matter?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Eponine, if you're upset, then of course it matters to me."

"Is that why you lied? Because I would get _upset_?" She snarled the word.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?" He tried to step closer to her, but stopped when he saw the unrestrained fury in Eponine's eyes. He was larger than she was, but she knew how to fight and Marius had a sense of self-preservation.

"What's wrong? Why don't you tell me, _Monsieur Pontmercy_? But then again…you don't seem so fond of telling me things. You seem more inclined to keep them from me."

"Eponine, what are you-"

"Gavroche."

Marius stepped forward, putting one hand on her shoulder. She flinched, stepping back quickly and slapping his hand off of her.

"You lied to me, Marius." Her voice was soft, heavy with pain. Her eyes bore into him, sharp with accusation and betrayal. "I trusted you."

The past tense wasn't wasted on Marius. He, too, stepped back, floundering for words. There was a tremor in Eponine's breathing that let him know she was fighting back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Eponine, I couldn't hurt you like that. Please, forgive me."

"No." Eponine continued before Marius could interrupt her.

"Not this time, Marius." Her voice carried finality. He had hit her, used her, and lied to her. He was no different from her father.

"Eponine, please, I-"

"No! Marius…I can't go back to that. Back to the lying, the betrayal… I can't go back to that. I WON'T go back to that!"

"Eponine, what are you saying?" Eponine paused, closing her eyes for a second. Her heart felt like a stone in her chest.

"I'm saying that…I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore."

"'Poni-"

"Marius, please, let me finish." She raised her chin, looking him straight in the eye. Her voice was softer.

"I love you. I have always loved you. But I can't do this anymore. Everything that I've done, I've done out of love for you. But I have to put an end to this. After everything that I've done for you, you still betrayed me. Since you first saw her, Cossette has been the only one that you've thought about."

"Eponine, I do love you."

"But not like you love her."

Marius hesitated.

"No…not like I love her. But, you're my best friend, 'Ponine. I can't lose you."

"You've already lost me. You lost me the moment that you lied to me."

**Okay, I am sooooo sorry about how short this chapter was! But if I don't end it here, then my next chapter will be too long. **

**Don't worry! This is NOT over. There are plenty of chapter to go, and a few new characters that need to be introduced before this story can be marked, "Complete." **

**Reviews are love, and help me to churn out chapters more quickly! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! This is Pen. School has gotten way over the top crazy. I got some worried messages and a worried review. I am alive! Summer is coming up (two half-days of school left) and I will be free to pull Eppie's and Marius' strings every which way. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated. School has…consumed…more of my time than I had anticipated. I have a chapter about half-way done, so there should be an update within the next week or so. Just wanted to drop a line and quell any worries as to my safety or motivation in pursuing this. I haven't been stopped so easily!

Love,

PenAndInkPrincess

Here's a little chappie snippet to wet your appetites in the meanwhile (or to torture you…eh…).

Eponine, walking quietly down a cobbled side street, tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting the light drizzle dampen her face.

_How appropriate, _she thought, snorting a short laugh, _the sky has decided to observe the occasion. _

She leaned against the side of building, opening her eyes. It her all at once: She was now homeless, alone, and with no one to turn to.

She bit the inside of her cheek, contemplating her options. She had lived under a bridge with her family before. It had been miserable, but survivable. Mainly because she had been able to share warmth with 'Vroche when it got too cold. Going back to her father was absolutely not an option. Putting aside the fact that he would probably kill her before letting her move back in, her pride wouldn't allow her to go crawling back like a dog. Nope. Unquestionably not an option.

That left one choice.

**Okay…like I said…a snippet. I am either very kind or very cruel to let you have a sneak peek. Wow…111 reviews. I feel loved. Oh so loved. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys! Pen here. I have been errant again my doves, and lax in my updating. My AP and college classes have just swamped me with a horrible amount of work. But it's 4:10 in the morning and I feel guilty, so here we go. Enjoy. Oh! I've also noticed that when I go back and re-read this story to refresh my memory, I always read it in a British accent. Does this happen to anyone else? **

**Edit: I noticed I put Cossette instead of Cosette about two minutes after I had uploaded, but I was tired, said "Meh, I'll do it later," and then forgot when Monday reared it's ugly head. So I've now fixed it. **

Cosette sat in her boudoir, humming to herself as she brushed out her hair in long, languid strokes. Her time with her old friend had been bliss; with the return of Eponine to her life, everything seemed to be falling into place for her.

She jumped slightly when she heard a light tap at her window. Her brow crinkled as she frowned, and she was about to shrug it off as the wind when a few more taps came from the glass. She realized that it was the sound of pebbles hitting the panes and got up to investigate.

Swinging the window open, she leaned out and over, looking down into the garden.

"cosette?" Came a stage whisper from below.

"Eponine? What are you doing here?" She returned. "How did you even get into the garden?"

A pause.

"Your gates aren't that secure you know."

cosette snorted a surprised laugh.

"Come on up. I'll unlock the kitchen door for you."

Not waiting for a reply, she hurried down to the kitchen, trying to keep quiet enough to avoid waking her father, who might not be so pleased to have a visitor so late at night.

Unbolting the door and heaving it open, she ushered the damp Eponine in out of the drizzle from outside, shuddering slightly when the wind still managed to lick at her skin with its iciness.

"My gracious, Eppy, you must be freezing! Whatever possessed you to come out in this weather? No, don't answer. There'll be time when you're dry and warmer."

Not giving her friend a chance to interject, cosette herded her friend up the stairs, plopping her down in front of the fireplace and insisting that she borrow one of cosette's night gowns.

cosette waved away the objection.

"There's no way I'd let you leave in this mess. You'll just have to stay with me until morning. You may consider yourself my prisoner."

Eponine smiled slightly, but cosette could see the strain behind it, and there was a badly masked pain hiding in her eyes.

"I need to ask a huge favor of you, my friend," Eponine said, meeting cosette's eye.

"Anything, Eppy, just name it."

"Could I stay with you? Not permanently," she hastened to add. "Just…until I figure something out to do with myself. Marius and I fought, and I…I just…I can't go back cosette. I can't."

"Of course you can stay with me. I'll discuss it with Papa in the morning, but I don't think he'll object. He knows that I can get lonely, what with his being away so much with business. It gets lonely in a house by yourself."

"Thank you, 'Sette. Really."

"If I may be so bold," cosette ventured, playing with the hem of her nightgown nonchalantly, "what was this fight about?"

Eponine stared into the flames, and they reflected in her eyes as they grew vacant.

"He lied to me, 'Sette. Just like every other man in my life has done."

"I'm sure he was trying to protect you," cosette soothed, feeling the need to defend Marius.

"I don't need his protection! I can take care of myself!" Eponine's eyes flashed with irascibility, and cosette felt a pang in her heart. Under this tough, street-hardened exterior, cosette could still see the little girl inside, who was scared and hurt and confused, and who really needed a friend. And she wished, not for the first time, that her adoptive father had been able to whisk Eponine away, too. Then maybe the girl wouldn't have had to grow up so much, so fast.

"What did he lie to you about, Eppy?" cosette pressed, needing to find justification for her love to have lied to her best friend.

All of Eponine's anger left her in a whoosh, and she seemed to deflate in front of cosette.

"'Vroche," she whispered, as though the name caused her physical pain.

cosette wracked her brain, trying to fit this name to a face or location. She came up blank. But judging by the pain that was written across her friend's face, this "'Vroche" was important to her.

From the corner of her eye, Eponine could see her friend trying to puzzle out who or what 'Vroche was.

"He was my little brother," Eponine said. "He was born just a bit after you left. We grew up together, and…I felt responsible for him. It was up to me to look out for him when no one else would. But I failed."

She took a deep breath, and tried to push back her emotions. She was Eponine. She was a street rat. She had already broken down in front of Marius, but she'd be damned if she were to let someone else see her cry without a fight; even cosette.

"He was killed at the barricades. I just found out. Marius knew before now, but he didn't tell me. He kept it to himself…like I can't be trusted to know my own brother's fate! Like I'm some fragile little thing that'll break!"

"Eponine, I know it's hard. But you have to see his reasoning. So much has happened…he didn't want you to lose hope. As long as you didn't know one way or the other, 'Vroche was alive."

"But that's just it! Hope is crippling, cosette. It seizes your heart, and it holds it tight, and it keeps you from moving forward. You're clinging to some irrational belief that will most probably let you down. It isn't fair cosette! I should have had a chance to grieve my brother properly. I should have had the chance to bury my brother properly. Or, as properly as I could. But Marius took that from me. Now, 'Vroche is rotting in some mass grave, because Marius wanted to be noble and keep me in the dark."

She put her face in her hands.

"All this time, I was playing lady and learning from books, and frolicking. And my brother…I couldn't even do one of the most simple things for him. Making sure he wasn't buried like some common prisoner. Marius took that from me. And I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for that."

**So…short, I know, but you guys have been making me feel guilty, so I guess a kind of short chapter is better than nothing at all. Am I right? I don't know. I've been awake too long. Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm going to go to bed now before I type anything else and unleash it on you unsuspecting readers. Until next time, my doves!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys! Sorry, no new chapter (hold your fire and death threats!). I just keep getting panicky reviews and messages. I have NOT abandoned the story. The new chapter is on my laptop, but my laptop is broken. I just got the paperwork to send it off to get repaired (it started acting wonky in the middle of January). Right now I have to share a netbook with my whole family, so I don't get the large chunks of time that I need to write. Don't worry though, I have no intention of abandoning my story (it's like my baby). **

**I just thought I'd let you guys know I'm not dead or a neglectful writer! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I'm not dead! Who knew?**

**And…uh…just for future reference: insulting me and threatening me about not reading my work anymore if I don't update is not in any way a good technique to get me to update. Writing nasty reviews (anonymously, cowards) doesn't help me go any faster; it bums me out and makes me wonder if I should even bother writing anymore since I seem to have so many people hating me. So to my readers who have been kind and very polite: thank you.**

**And for the Guest reviewers and other reviewers who have defended me: you have no idea how much that meant to me. I don't even have appropriate words for how that made me feel. I actually cried from how kind you all were to me. So to all of you who have been encouraging, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Enjoy!**

Marius lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head and a book-opened to where he had been blankly staring at a page-on his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed, deep in thought.

His stomach was tightened into knots. He felt hot and sweaty and yet ice cold and freezing at the same time. Eponine had been so angry. He had never seen that kind of cold fury from 'Ponine, especially directed at him. She was never meant to find out about Gavroche, especially that way. Somewhere in his mind Marius had toyed around with the idea of telling Eponine one day, a long time from now when the pain wasn't so fresh and she might be more open to hearing his reasons and might perhaps be able to forgive him.

But now she had left, slipped right out of his hands and disappeared. He was terrified at the thought of Eponine out there alone. Marius knew that she was more street smart than he could ever hope to be, but the storm outside was gradually worsening and he felt himself worrying over whether or not she would be able to find shelter and whether she would be warm and whether she was getting sick and whether she had fallen and hurt herself and gotten swept away in a current and was drowning and-

He cut off the line of thought. It only made him feel sicker and more worried. Scrubbing his hands over his face and tossing the book carelessly to the bed, he moved to the window and looked out, watching the rain lash out and listening to wind howling morosely.

Marius knew he had really and truly screwed up this time. Eponine had trusted him unfalteringly, had followed him unwaveringly…had loved him unconditionally.

And now it was very possible that he would never see her again.

XXXXXXXXX

Valjean glanced out of the window of the parlor, his brow wrinkling as he watched soldiers tromp by in the pouring rain. The uprising had long been dead-along with the majority of the men who had instigated it, but soldiers still tromped up and down the streets, eager to catch anyone suspected of having been sympathetic to the uprisers.

He had excused himself from Cosette's company earlier, mumbling that he was tired and half-heartedly joking that it was far too late for an old man to be up. The truth was that he was simply too upset to try and entertain his daughter and had withdrawn to stew in his own thoughts alone.

He ran a desperate hand through his hair and slumped despondently into a chair. Each day he remained in France with Cosette was a gamble. The next house the soldiers stomped into could be his. What would become of Cosette without him to protect her? He knew that the boy, Marius, loved her, but he had been a part of the rebellion, too. If anything he was in greater risk than Valjean; Marius had been a part of the rebellion from the beginning.

He sighed and leaned his head back onto the headrest, folding his hands over his stomach. The only way that he could be certain that Cosette would be safe is if they fled France. He knew that it would break Cosette's heart, but he hoped that she would grow to learn to love her new home. In England she could even make friends without fear that she would suddenly be forced to leave them. He sat up suddenly, inspired. What if he took Cosette's friend with them to England?

He only vaguely remembered the girl from when he had taken Cosette from the Thenadiers. What stuck out to him most was how old the girl's eyes had looked: how old her soul had seemed when they had made eye contact. When she no longer found it too painful to speak of her past life, Cosette had told him little stories about her adventures with "Eppy." The girl had been kind to Cosette when no one else had. And now the very same little girl who had dared to befriend a companionless child had grown into a young woman who had been through far too much.

He rose from his chair, determined. Taking the child along could benefit both girls. Cosette would have a friend with her to serve as confidante and companion, and the girl would be escaping what had no doubt been a rough life on the streets.

Walking sedately up the stairs he peeked in at the girls. Cosette thought she had been sneaky in bringing her friend into the house, but years of hiding from the law had made him hyper vigilant and aware of his dwelling at all times. Choosing to let the girl think she had gotten away with sneaking in her friend he had returned to his room, content to let his daughter get away with a little mischief. But now he needed to speak with the both of them.

He knocked lightly on the open door and the two girls looked up. If Cosette's friend's eyes looked a little watery he chose to ignore it.

"May I speak with you?" He asked. Cosette looked over to her friend, searching her eyes before the friend nodded and rose, moving to exit the room and give the two some privacy.

"I'll just-" Valjean stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder as she tried to slip past him out of the door. He guided her back to sit by Cosette with a hand on the small of her back before taking a seat himself.

"I need to speak with the both of you." The girl seemed surprised but nodded in understanding. Cosette moved her hand to lace her fingers with her friends', lending her strength. Both seemed to think that Valjean wanted to kick Cosette's friend out.

"As I'm sure the both of you are aware, there have been more soldiers in the streets than there ever have been. The city is still in a roar, and there is no telling when-or if-it will quiet down. It is not safe for us here anymore."

He paused to let the girls process the words before continuing, making eye contact with both girls equally.

"The only way to make sure that we will be safe is if we leave. England is our greatest chance at happiness and stability. I can find passage for us on a ship within the week."

"But…father…if we leave…" Tears were already welling up in Cosette's eyes.

"It is the only way, Cosette. I wish I knew of another."

Tears were now rolling down Cosette's cheeks. She looked so much like that lost little girl Valjean had found cowering in the dark so many years ago that it physically pained him.

"Your friend will be welcome to join us," he added, glancing up at Cosette's friend who seemed startled at her sudden inclusion. "You need not be alone, Cosette."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cosette's chest felt heavy, like she could choke at any moment. The thought of leaving Marius hurt her, but she grasped onto the thought of bringing Eponine with her. She gave her friend a watery smile, hoping beyond hope that Eponine would come with her. That even in this new land she would have someone to learn and grow with her.

"Come with me, Eppy." She looked over to her father. "Come with _us_," she amended.

Eponine closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Could she do it? Could she leave her home? The streets she had known ever since she was a child? Could she leave the only thing in her life that had been steady among all of the schemes her parents had cooked up and all of the places they had moved and all of the hell she had lived in?

…could she leave Marius? Even after everything he had done, a part of her still clung to him; but another-louder-part raged against him. Was she strong enough to let go of Marius forever? The very thought of it left her dizzy.

She released the breath and opened her eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

**Dun dun dun. Until next time my doves, please review and I'll try my darndest to get back into the swing of things. ****If you want to follow me on the thing known as Tumblr, I'm penandinkprincess on there, too. ****Warning: I am still learning how to Tumblr and might make mistakes. Ta-ta for now my loves! **


	21. Chapter 21

***peeks out* Hi…um…I'll just…leave this here…*dashes away into the night***

Eponine turned slowly in bed, trying not to wake up Cosette who still slept soundly beside her. She released a frustrated huff of breath when her borrowed nightgown twisted around her legs. Carefully she untangled herself and slipped out from beneath the covers, her skin prickling when it met the cool night air. She grabbed a robe that had been left on a settee and slipped it on, tying it around her.

Looking back to make sure she hadn't woken 'Sette, she moved to the window. Sharing a bed had been Cosette's idea. She had wanted to whisper secrets and gossip and continue to catch up after her father had suggested they both get some sleep. After about an hour Cosette had drifted off, but Eponine found her thoughts too tangled for rest.

She folded herself into the window seat and pressed her temple against the cool pane of glass, looking out at the garden. The rain had tapered off a few hours ago, but water still dripped from leaves in the garden from the heavy shower. Eponine carefully opened the window to let in a cool breeze that carried the comforting smell of the freshly washed earth. Cosette stirred slightly in her sleep, turning away from the colder air and burrowing beneath the duvet more snugly before settling back down.

Wrapping her arms around her legs, Eponine rested her chin on her knees, half closing her eyes as she watched the night.

She had hoped that the night air would have helped order her thoughts, but her mind was still in tumult. She was so confused.

When she was a child she used to dream that Cosette's adoptive father would one day come back for her, too. Would whisk her off to a fairy land where she could live happily ever after, twirling in pretty gowns and sipping tea out of fine china like a true lady.

As the years had passed by she had grown colder, harder. She'd had to. The streets are no place for a fanciful girl. She'd learned to steal and lie, to run from the police and con the upper class. When she'd met Marius she thought she was happy at last and could finally let go of hope of rescue. She didn't think she had needed it anymore. Still, some part of her heart had held on to her childhood fantasy through the years, saving it for her.

Now she was getting it. But did she even want it anymore? Was she going because she was angry and hurt, or because she really wanted to? Did it even matter anymore? She couldn't go back to Marius. That much was certain. Even if she could find it in her heart to forgive him for keeping her brother's death from her, she had stormed out. Marius probably thought she was an ingrate and hated her by now. There was no returning to that apartment.

A tear slid down her cheek before she angrily scrubbed it away. Since when had she become such a baby? Still, she couldn't stop a few more tears from trickling down, even as she fought with herself for control.

She had loved living with Marius. Having a soft bed and a roof over her head had been nice, but sharing it all with Marius was even better. She had begun receiving an education. Had begun making a life for herself that didn't involve criminal activity. She had wanted it to go on forever. She had pictured her and Marius living together for the rest of their lives. Even if he didn't love her like he loved Cosette, it was still something. She had been happy. And now it was all gone.

"He lied to you," she whispered fiercely to herself, angry at her weepiness. She thought that perhaps she needed to hear it out loud. It didn't make much of a difference. There was still a part of her that mourned the end of her life with Marius, regardless of his lie.

Thinking of her law student, she drifted in her memories, still curled up on the window seat as the moon shown down on the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eponine had first met Marius when she was twelve. _

_She had been playing a game of hide-and-seek with some of the urchins she had met. She had dashed into the better part of the neighborhood, thinking for sure it was the last place that her companions would think to look. _

_Giggling and pleased with the thought of how clever she was being, she didn't even notice the boy in front of her until she had slammed into him, slamming them both to the ground. _

_Rubbing her sore backside as she rose to her feet, she scanned the boy in front her as her father had begun to teach her. _

'_Well dressed,' she noted. 'Comes from money for sure.' His clothes were perfectly tailored and well-made, down to his polished shoes. The only defect was the dirt now on his dark suit from where he had fallen to the cobblestones. She smirked wryly to herself. He would be an easy one to pickpocket. _

"_Are you alright, mademoiselle?" He asked, still on the ground and looking vaguely dazed. _

"_Yeah," she replied, still slightly ruffled. "But you should really watch where you're going." _

_Instead of the sharp retort she had been expecting, he grinned and chuckled sheepishly before running a hand through his hair self-consciously. _

'_He has very nice hair,' she noted without thinking about it, before giving herself a shake. 'Focus, Eponine,' she chided herself. This was not the time for distraction. _

"_I wasn't paying attention, I'm afraid," he said, breaking her train of thought. "I have a lesson later and I was practicing my Latin conjugations in my head. I always get them mixed up. I do apologize for knocking you down." _

_He rose to his feet and offered her his hand politely. _

"_I'm Marius. Marius Pontmercy." He smiled kindly, without a trace of disgust when her dirty, calloused hand grasped his own. _

"_I'm Eponine." She didn't bother with a last name. He paused for a moment, obviously expecting her to give one before realizing that one wasn't forthcoming. _

"_Are you from around here, Eponine? I've not seen you before." _

_She snorted. _

"_Do I look like I'm from this place?" She gestured to her patched clothing and bare feet before raising an eyebrow and planting her hands on her hips. She watched with great amusement when his face began to turn a dark red. _

"_Oh, um, I just, um, I didn't mean to-I mean, I," he stumbled over his words, trying to avoid offending her. Eponine found his being flustered quite adorable. Finally she took pity on him and stopped his stream of disjointed attempts at courtesy. _

"_It's fine," she said, and he smiled at her in obvious relief. She noticed a pile of books on the street that he must've dropped in the fall. _

"_What're those for?" She asked, tilting her chin in their direction. _

"_Oh! Those are my schoolbooks." He knelt to retrieve them and after a moment's hesitation she began to help him. _

"_Thank you," he said when she handed him the last tome. "My grandfather would have been furious with me if I'd forgotten them." _

_She dismissed his gratitude with a shrug. _

"_If you're not from here, where were you running to?" He asked, smiling at her again. He seemed to be unable to keep himself from grinning. Like life was one big joke and he wanted to share it with her. She liked that, she decided. _

"_I'm playing with some friends of mine. I'm supposed to hide and I didn't think they'd look for me here." _

"_If you really want to hide, you should try going that way." He pointed to a narrow street to his left. "There's a stable down there you could hide in. They'd never find you." _

_She glanced it before looking back, trying to decide if he were joking with her before decided that he was quite earnest. _

"_I'll try that," she said, adding a thanks after a moment. _

_He smiled in reply before pulling out a pocket watch and glancing at it, looking quite alarmed at what he saw. _

"_I'll see you around, 'Ponine!" he cried as he rushed in the opposite direction, pausing and turning around at the corner to wave at her. She waved back, smiling at the bourgeoisie boy who would bother helping a street rat win a game. _

_It was only after he'd left that she realized she'd forgotten to pickpocket him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marius hadn't slept at all. He rubbed at his burning eyes, tilting his head to try and stretch out the kinks in his neck.

The rain had finally abated and for that he was grateful. At least it wouldn't be pouring if Eponine were still out there on the streets. He watched as the streetlights were extinguished as the sun pinked the sky in the east and couldn't help but wishing 'Ponine were here to watch it with him.

She would've teased him for staying up all night.

_Worried about little old me? _She would have said. _Why, monsieur. I didn't know you cared. _

He sighed. He hoped she would be back today. Eponine had always struck him as rather cat-like in nature. Perhaps, like a cat, she would come home in her own time. He knew that he couldn't force her, even if he had been skilled enough to actually find her.

Hearing Mrs. De'Laroah bustling about in the kitchen below he left his room and descended the stairs, hoping that Eponine would be back soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean Valjean had risen before the sun was fully in the sky, peeking in at the girls. Cosette had been peacefully asleep in her bed but the other girl, Eponine, had been curled up at the window. He paused only long enough to drape a blanket over her to avoid her catching a chill.

After locking the door behind him, he strolled down to the harbor as nonchalantly as he could to avoid attracting the attention of any police.

He scanned the ships in the wharf carefully, searching for one large enough to safely make the journey but small enough to avoid catching unneeded attention. He finally settled on one that was planning to make the journey to England to deliver boxes of perfume from a French convent. The captain seemed an amiable man, with a fair price and a clean ship. The boat would be leaving in four days, weather permitting. Valjean thanked the man before heading back to his home, stopping at a shop to order luggage to be delivered to his address that afternoon. They would begin packing immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosette woke slowly, stretching like a cat before fully opening her eyes. She was surprised to see that Eponine wasn't still in bed beside her. Eponine had always been a late riser when they were children.

She glanced at the window when she caught movement out of the corner of her, to find Eponine sound asleep against the glass. She smiled and rose, tucking the blanket around her friend more securely before crossing to her wardrobe to get dressed.

She scanned her clothes, settling a plain green day dress with no embellishment. They would likely be packing today and she wanted something that would keep her from getting overheated. She laid out a pale rose dress for Eponine before heading downstairs to inform their cook and maid of the impending move to England.

**Okay guys, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave reviews. **

**I want to thank all of you who have stuck through this despite my infrequent updates. I love you all, and I appreciate your support and your understanding. For the past year and a half I've struggled with severe depression and have frequently wanted to commit suicide. I know it sounds like I'm always giving excuses but sometimes it was a struggle to even get out of bed let alone create things. Whenever I had really bad days I would come to the reviews on this story and read the amazingly kind things you've all left for me. Today was a good day, and so I had an idea and ran with it. So this chapter was for everyone who has helped me get through my bad days without even knowing it. You're all amazing. **

**If you have a Tumblr, feel free to follow me. I'm penandinkprincess on there as well. I'm happy to answer questions and anything else you guys want to send me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**SHE'S ALIIIIVE. Hey, you guys. **** I have finally updated this story, for the first time in 2014. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. Apparently wildly flailing your hands at your computer in frustration doesn't actually make the story magically appear. Thank you for keeping with me and reading and leaving me so many beautiful messages. You guys are amazing. Enjoy! **

Eponine's first thought upon wakening was "Cold." Her eyes still closed, she pushed her brows together, determining that the source of the coldness was localized to one side of her body, while the other was comfortably warm.

"What the…" Eponine grumbled as she opened her eyes, her voice still rough from sleep. She blinked at the sudden invasion of light in her eyes, scowling at the rays with half-asleep malice.

"Glowering at the sun beams won't make them go away, Eppy," came Cosette's bemused voice from the doorway.

"Will it make you go away?" She retorted, playfully glaring at the girl who leaned sinuously against the doorjamb.

Cosette stuck her tongue out before tossing a dress to Eponine, who snatched it deftly from the air with the practiced ease of a thief.

"Get dressed, slug-a-bed," Cosette teased, planting her hands on her trim waist. "We have a full day ahead of us and I won't have you lazing about."

Eponine groaned half-heartedly as Cosette left the room. She stretched, feeling pops in her joints before rising and slipping out of her borrowed shift. She was glad this gown buttoned in the front because her pride wouldn't allow her to call Cosette back in for something as stupid as a _dress_. She worked on the tiny pearl buttons, mumbling about the stupidity of having more buttons than stitches on a dress. She growled to herself when she realized she had missed one button at the bottom before ferociously unbuttoning and fastening them again, taking more care the second time that she didn't miss one. By the time she had won her battle against the tiny menaces, the sun was fully over the wall in the garden and her stomach was informing her that it was time to seek out nourishment.

She heard feminine laughter and followed it into the kitchen, where she found Cosette standing with one hip against the wall, giggling with the cook and a maid, both of whom seemed to have abandoned their sewing. A few tear tracks were still visible on the maid's face, but evidently whatever Cosette had said had distracted the young woman enough to stop her from crying.

"Good morning, mademoiselle," the cook greeted kindly, handing Eponine a bowl of porridge with cream. She returned the greeting before settling at the table with her food, stuffing her mouth to prevent having to talk until she was more awake and able to make any form of somewhat intelligent conversation. The maid set a glass of milk beside her before returning to her needlework.

Cosette kept up conversation with the pair of them, picking up a sock to darn in an effort to be helpful and keep her hands busy. They passed a pleasant half-hour in this manner, with Eponine interjecting commentary in the intervals between spoonfuls of porridge. A small part of her whispered that it wasn't as good as Mrs. De'Laroah's. Another small part of her added that it wasn't as good because she was used to being able to share her breakfast with Marius when she ate Mrs. De'Laroah's cooking. Eponine promptly told them both to shut the hell up.

"…right, Eppy?" Cosette said.

Eponine's head snapped up at her name and she blushed slightly when she found that she had no idea what Cosette was asking. After Eponine just looked at her blankly for several moments, Cosette rolled her eyes in a friendly manner.

"I said we'll have all sorts of grand adventures in England," Cosette explained.

"I suppose," Eponine answered honestly. "But I've never been outside of France, so I really don't know."

"It _will _be fun," Cosette declared firmly. Eponine caught the edge to the other girl's voice and realized that Cosette was trying to convince herself of that assertion as much as she was trying to convince everyone else in the room.

_It's because of Marius, _Eponine realized suddenly. _She's trying to convince herself she'll be able to be happy without him. _

Eponine tried to do the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After practically wearing a trench in his floorboards, Mrs. De'Laroah finally hammered on the floor with a broom handle and shouted at Marius to "cease that infernal pacing this instant and do something useful with yourself before I find something for you to do."

After vindictively walking a few more steps louder than was strictly necessary, Marius collapsed bonelessly into his chair, propping his chin in his hand as he looked out the window at the increasingly busy streets below. He half-heartedly kept a look out for a familiar head of long hair, but after a while he found himself drifting in thought instead of keeping track of any potential Eponines in the crowds below.

He had thought that she would have returned by now. He understood her anger, he truly did, but surely she would have to come back for the few possessions she still had here? And Marius was also almost certain that she would want to at least say goodbye to Mrs. De'Laroah at the very least.

Marius was quite used to Eponine's disappearing acts by now. She was very feline in nature. She had a tendency to seek out company only under her own terms before whisking herself away until she decided she wanted to be social again. He had learned very early on in his relationship with her that if she didn't want to be found, then she wouldn't be. Still, he at least wanted some way to know that she was alright.

Eventually the act of mooning about at his window listlessly was just too depressing to continue and he decided to keep himself busy by writing another note to Cosette. Halfway through he realized that he no longer had Eponine around to deliver it for him, which just sent a fresh stab of ache through his chest. He shook his head to clear it of Eponine and tried again to focus on his note, deciding that he would just deliver it himself. After all, it would mean a chance at seeing Cosette in person. He tried to push away thoughts of Eponine and work up the enthusiasm that the prospect of seeing Cosette should have instilled. Marius found it more challenging than expected.

Finally, he finished the note and blew on it to dry the ink, scanning it again to check for any mistakes. Finding none he smiled slightly in satisfaction, carefully folding the small piece of paper and tucking it into his pocket. He glanced once more out the window-_to check the weather_, he told himself-before making his way downstairs.

"Glad to see you out of your room. Thought you were deciding to become a hermit," Mrs. De'Laroah greeted without bothering to look up from her knitting in the parlor. Marius didn't dignify the statement with a response.

"No sign of her?" The housekeeper tried again in a softer tone.

"No," Marius replied shortly, and the one-word response was heavy enough with frustration and melancholy that Mrs. Da'Laroah didn't have to ask how he was taking it.

"I'm sure she'll turn up, dear. That girl just has her own ways. Give her some time to catch her breath and cool her head and she'll be back. I'll imagine you'll have quite a bit of groveling and apologizing to do, but she'll be back."

Marius smiled at that. There was no doubt Eponine would give him hell if-_when_, he corrected himself-she came back.

"I'm going out," he told his housekeeper, already putting his coat on.

"Alright, dear. Be careful. And be back by 6 for supper!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the third giant trunk of clothing, Eponine tried (to no avail) to suggest that Cosette simply donate her possessions and buy new ones in England. By the ninth, she very seriously considered the feasibility of setting Cosette's wardrobe on fire.

"Honestly, 'Sette, why do you have so many clothes? You can only wear one dress a day!" Eponine complained, flopping onto a pile of assorted muslin dresses.

"Well, my extensive wardrobe seems to be benefitting you, Eppy," Cosette retorted.

Eponine pulled a face and tossed a slipper at her friend's head. Cosette, not as spry as Eponine, failed to dodge the projectile in time, futilely swatting at the air before the shoe hit her in the face. Eponine shook with laughter at the disgruntled expression on Cosette's face. Her amusement increased when Cosette's attempt to return fire went wide, instead knocking over several figurines previously arranged neatly on the shelves on the wall.

After straightening the figurines, Cosette surveyed the room to calculate how many more trunks would be required. Despite Eponine's complaining, it would probably only be two more trunks until all of Cosette's possessions were packed away, save enough to get by with in the days until they got onto the ship. She tried to ignore the twinge of pain that thought brought with it.

"I'm going to go ask Papa to help me bring up two more trunks. I won't be long."

"I can't wait," Eponine returned dryly, rolling her eyes.

It ended up taking longer than Cosette anticipated because she couldn't seem to find her father. She checked his study first and upon finding it vacant went in search of him in other parts of the house. The maid said he had been in the garden earlier speaking to someone, so Cosette decided to try looking for him there.

"Papa?" She called once outside. "Are you out here?"

"Cosette, is that you?" The voice didn't belong to her father, but it was still familiar.

"Marius?" She gasped, finally seeing him through the gates.

"Hello, Cosette," he greeted warmly. Cosette hurried over to the gate, finding it locked and finding herself without the key. She admitted as much and he laughed.

"It's alright. It's enough to be able to see you," he said with a smile that Cosette returned.

"'Sette, what is taking you so long?" Came an incredibly petulant voice from the house. "You'd better not be trying to stick me with all the work!"

Marius froze when he heard the voice, turning to Cosette.

"Is that…?"

"Yes," Cosette replied. "She came here last night after your fight and asked to stay. There's no way I could have turned her away."

Marius breathed a sigh of relief. She was still mad at him, but at least now he knew she was safe.

"Thank you for looking after her, 'Sette," Marius said, his voice full of genuine gratitude.

"Of course. She's my friend."

"Could I see her?" Marius ventured hopefully. Cosette bit her lip, torn.

"I don't know if that would be for the best," she finally answered. "She's still so upset, Marius. And I don't want her to run away from here, too. I don't know where else she could go. At least not anywhere that would be safe for her. Seeing you here, knowing that you know she's here…I don't know how she'd take it."

"I understand," Marius said, disappointed but conceding to Cosette's logic.

"Cosette. Enough is enough! I'll bring them up myself!" Eponine's voice was closer now, on the first floor of the house. "Where are you? Are you in the garden?"

"I should go," Marius said. "Before she sees me."

"I agree. Goodbye, Marius." Cosette gave him a bittersweet smile.

"Goodbye, Cosette," Marius responded in kind before quickly hastening down the road to avoid being seen by Eponine.

It wasn't until he had gotten home and walked up to his room that he realized he had been so sidetracked by Eponine that he had completely forgotten to give Cosette his note.

**Alright, that's it you guys! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I've been up for about 19 hours and I need sleep to function. Please review. **


End file.
